


Delayed Gratification

by fandomfluffandfuck



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (can you guess who's wearing them? because I know), (if you know what I mean ;)), (in clothing items ;) and some words here and there), Aftercare, Also Techniqually Coming Untouched, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthony Is The Bad/Dirty Cop, Begging, Biting, Bottom Chris Evans, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Chris Is The Good Cop Here, Chris' tits, Denial, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom Anthony Mackie, Dom Chris Evans, Dry Humping, Erotic Drooling, Exhibitionism, Feminization, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hickies, Horniness, Hotel Sex, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nearly Coming Untouched, Nipple Play, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, So it's good, Spanking, Sub Sebastian Stan, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Tits And Tattoos more like, Top Chris Evans, Voyeurism, erotic crying, it's all consensual, top anthony mackie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29201199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfluffandfuck/pseuds/fandomfluffandfuck
Summary: Lets not be coy about this: Anthony fucks Chris while Sebastian watches. Then, once they're done, both Anthony and Chris top the hell out of a very happy Sebastian.
Relationships: Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Anthony Mackie, Chris Evans/Anthony Mackie/Sebastian Stan, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of @thegodswife and @ixalit on Tumblr's fault lmao, there's a lovely post that you can find about it here: https://fandomfluffandfuck.tumblr.com/post/635989788620652544/thegodswife-this-is-a-job-for-vesemir-im
> 
> And a special mention to @baseballbatbucky for listening to my thoughts and complains about my own self while writing this lol
> 
> Also- 
> 
> 1) I got carried away with this (the word count can tell you that lol) and insinuated that Chris and Sebastian are already in a relationship and that this just happened by chance at an event there were all at but I can assure you, they're all consenting and having a good time. The background can be whatever you imagine it to be, for my brain it was just easiest to make the connection between two of them first so they weren't all taking shots in the dark y'know?
> 
> 2) I was going for good cop/bad cop with dynamics with this. I feel like Chris as a top/dominant is probably pretty caring and soft and it's NOT that I don't think Anthony is like that, I just think he's just a little more playful and rough compared to him. So when you put the two of them together they'll both fall into those roles a little harder and it makes Sebastian's head spin in the best way.  
> I didn't set out to make Mackie mean in this and he's not- he just seems a little mean compared to Chris if you know what I mean.

Chris’ lips are familiar and hot against his, just as the bulk of his body is. 

He’s pinning him, trapping him between his thick chest and the thick hotel door, and his lips are causing shivers of sparking pleasure to move down his throat and begin to pool in his stomach. The flow of pleasure is growing and widening the longer he kisses him. Sebastian’s dick is already half hard and they’ve… they’ve only been sneaking kisses since the elevator ride up to- to whoever’s hotel room they’re all in. He doesn’t know but assumedly someone does. 

Chris distracts him from thinking at all by licking the seam between his shut lips and making him sigh, his blood singing. 

His lips are soft and plush and they move as easily, as hotly as they always do, expertly teasing him, knowing exactly when to do everything that he wants to. They’ve both had practice at this but… Chris is  _ too _ good at it. 

He’s too good at firmly kissing him just to pull away when Seb tries to fight back a little and then he nips at his lower lip usually but- not always. Never when he expects it to happen. If he’s expecting it he won’t gasp or moan and Chris won’t have an opening to let his slick tongue get between his lips, claiming him so he goes weak in the knees and softer around the edges. This time he doesn’t do that. He just catches his breath against his mouth, panting a little, Sebastian can’t help but let his lips relax. 

Little sounds escape him too because he always forgets that kissing Chris is just as good as anything they might do in the bedroom. He’s so good at it that’s it’s fucking  _ unfair. _

Anthony, as it turns out, is also good at it. 

At kissing. 

He kisses differently than Chris. He’s more demanding in that he’s more pushy and less leading. Chris knows every single button he has and he pushes them all in the exact right ways he wants to in order to elicit the reaction he wants from Sebastian. He leads Sebastian where he wants him to go through that expertise, but Mackie kisses him like he’s backing him into the corner that he wants him to be in. He takes and  _ takes. _ And it has Sebastian’s eyes rolling back and his belly clenching. 

He  _ loves  _ the way Chris kisses and he loves the way Anthony kisses. They’re both intoxicating in the best ways, he’s woozy and feeling tipsy with the contrast of their mouths. 

Sebastian opens his eyes, knowing that Chris - as he noses his cheek softly - is looking at him. Probably wanting him to look right back. Leading him into starting straight into his eyes as he pries him apart with his bare hands. 

He is staring. At him. 

Sebastian peers right back, into the dark, wanting depths of his now mostly black eyes. He feels the heat in his gaze directly over his skin like it’s his actual fingertips and it quickly melts to become indistinguishable from the feeling of his chest and shoulders and thighs pressed against him. 

His body temperature rises, Chris’ runs hot and he’s making him  _ hot.  _

He always turns him on a truly ludicrous amount. He's sweating under his suit already. 

Chris smirks at him, leaning in slowly, directly looking into his fucking soul. Chris kisses him again. Not opening his mouth at all, just pressing their lips together and forcing him to melt anyway. Sebastian’s blood simmers and begins to possibly reach a boil but then he’s pulling away from him and- 

A whine slips through his parted lips along with more of his heavy breaths. 

He swoons forward unintentionally, drawn forward with the promise of Chris kissing him more but Anthony is standing behind Chris now. 

Approaching on his space,  _ looming, _ making the wood against Sebastian’s back feel closer, like it’s pressing against him harder. And the space around him seems to shrink suddenly, disappearing with the air in his lungs. 

He’s never been claustrophobic- but this might be the perverted version of what it feels like. 

Mackie touches two fingers to the handsome cut of Chris’ jaw and Sebastian watches, awed, breathing shallowly, as Chris easily turns and faces him without complaint. Their lips meet and Sebastian watches as all of the cool collected, elegant moves that Chris pulls on him all of the time melt away. His lips become something shy and hesitant. He swallows down a pathetic sound. 

Their mouths break and then meet again with a wet sound. 

Anthony hums confidently into Chris’ mouth, enjoying himself. Arousal zings through Sebastian like an electric current, his dick twitches, coming alive with the jumpstart of the show inches from his face- he lets more of his weight be taken by the hotel door. Sinking and overwhelmed. 

Another whine surfaces, breaking into the thick air around them. 

They pull apart. 

Mackie keeps the hand on Chris’ jaw where it is, not letting him turn to look back. But he stares lustfully at him, taking up the role of pinning him in place without lifting a single finger- without even touching him. Something primal in Sebastian’s brain lights up, wanting him to bear his throat to Anthony, to show him that he’s submitting. He’s not a threat. He’s-

He keeps looking at him even as he talks aloud, just not talking to him, “scram, Chris.  _ My turn.”  _

Sebastian is honestly afraid that he’s going to fall to his knees the second Chris’ body stops forcing him to stand up. He’s afraid that he’s going to crumble like a ragdoll the second there’s no one touching him. 

But Chris does as Anthony asks of him, stepping to the side so he can step forward, getting up to bat. 

There’s not one half of a second where someone isn’t touching him. 

Mackie doesn’t hold back. He kisses him hard, punching breath from his lungs, demanding him to open his mouth so he can fuck into him with his tongue. Going zero to sixty. 

Sebastian’s head spins, all of his blood moving south, his fingers and toes tingling with the lack of oxygen and blood. 

Anthony doesn’t hold him as tight as Chris was and he can’t really honestly hold himself up so he falls a little ways onto his chest, stumbling forward. Cheeks heating, head swimming with arousal. Living in a cloud- in a dream. His feet might as well not be touching the ground. 

Anthony groans a little into his mouth, enjoying his need for him to stabilize him, and it feels like he’s been shot up with a dose of some aphrodisiac with the amount of arousal that rushes through his veins. All hands on deck trying to push him overboard. 

But he doesn’t stay balanced on Anthony’s chest for long at all- before he’s even done reveling in the change of pace between Chris and him he’s being shoved right back into the door. The wood connects with his head and back and his toes curl in his shoes while his mouth falls open wider, responding to the lovely amount of pain saying  _ hello  _ to his nerves. It’s more than a friendly meeting. 

Anthony pulls away from him just in time to hear him moan, louder than he intends to. 

His cheeks flush hotter, a clear signal under Mackie’s gaze,  _ “why, Sebastian,”  _ he says smugly, “something feel good there?” 

“He does like having his feathers ruffled,” Chris teases from somewhere in the room, sounding not too close but not very far away either; Sebastian can’t see him, all he can see is the wall that is Anthony. A very attractive and commanding wall.

Anthony grins and the smug expression grows slowly over his features, erotic fear curls in Sebastian’s gut. His dick wholeheartedly supports  _ that look _ on him. The static in his fingers and toes travels farther up his body. 

_ “Yeah,”  _ the man in front of him finalizes like it just inherently makes sense, looking him over. Looking through him. And then patting his fiercely blushing cheek like he’s a child or a dog who’s decided to suddenly behave and deserves a reward for it. He squirms at the attention but Mackie already has his own attention turned away from him. 

He wants to beg for his eyes to sweep back over him and keep his blood as hot as it is but he doesn’t. 

“Hey,” Anthony calls, casually commanding in the way that only works for him, talking towards Chris. “Drag that chair over to the bed for me, will you?” 

_ What? Why does he want-  _ is the only thing that’s able to fly through Sebastian’s mind before Anthony’s attention has snapped back to him and he stops thinking completely. 

Under the once-over that he’s being given Sebastian kind of wants to melt into the floor, feeling his heartbeat flutter in places that  _ aren’t  _ his chest. 

His fists are then curled in the lapels of his suit jacket. Yanking him forward. 

It happens so suddenly that he  _ squeaks.  _ Mackie grins and vivid laughter swims in his eyes but he doesn’t let it out like he’s trying to prove a point- like he wants to show off the control that Sebastian keeps finding that he himself lacks. 

The bewildering tug guides him to Anthony’s mouth, making him take refuge from gravity on his chest. He returns to kissing the shit out of him like nothing happened at all. 

Heady static takes over his brain and heat pools in his stomach, the bits of pleasure floating inside him make him want to buck into Anthony’s erection which is  _ right there,  _ hot and heavy, tenting his slacks obscenely. But his body won’t move, submissive tendencies coaxing him into being a living statue. 

He just lets Anthony block him in- feeling the shape of him and drooling over it. 

He doesn’t have the brain power to think about how different Chris’ cock feels when it’s pressed hotly against him like this. He just moans into Anthony’s mouth, letting himself be swept up in the rhythm of his lips. 

He barely even notices that he’s moving as Anthony keeps kissing him. His lips hot and wanting, shoving him further and further onto his metaphorical knees, his literal knees if Anthony wasn’t keeping him upright with the harsh curl of his fingers around his jacket, a chokehold on his clothes and brain. There is nothing moving around him because his mind is moving too fast, just wanting more of the slick, pornographic slide of their lips together- he’s not thinking about what any other parts of his body are doing. His feet don’t matter when his dick is as hard as it is. 

But Anthony _ is _ moving him- them, he’s moving them and kissing him like neither of them need air to live, taking over his senses. His cologne is fogging up his head, making it hard to do anything but follow him blindly, his is skin hot, his lips are soft but not as soft as Chris’ because he doesn’t have a Chapstick addiction. His teeth bite him harder than Chris does and his facial hair is scratchier than Chris’ is when he has a beard but it’s  _ good. _

It’s ruffling his feathers and he more than likes it. It’s making him burn hotter and get harder, his nipples are tight and ready under his shirt. He wants Anthony to touch him. He wants Chris to  _ teach _ Anthony how to touch him and-  _ fuck,  _ he’d die on the spot if Chris really did that.  _ Stripping him and then getting him on display, trailing his fingers gently over his skin and pressing and pushing and touching him just like he likes. Setting an example. Getting him hard and dripping so there are pleas on the tip of his tongue but he can’t voice them. He’s too lost it in, with Chris looking over at Mackie the whole time, asking him, “understand? …good. Good, your turn then. Remember though, he’s not allowed to cum.”  _

Sebastian moans and his current captor keeps shuffling them into the bedroom where Chris assumedly is. 

Sebastian is a little too caught up to know his exact whereabouts. 

He gets shoved against a new wall. A new entrapment. He moans again, desperately letting his mouth fall open when Anthony uses more of his muscle to push him back. Letting his nerves spark and ignite with the sting of pain on impact. Chris’ voice slinks into the heated, thick atmosphere between them,  _ “fuck.” _

“Yeah,” Mackie says, nodding and using the same aroused tone, pulling back, considering. 

Sebastian can’t take the heat in his gaze so he shuts his eyes, stretching his head up and back as his heart pounds. All of his blood is pooling in his groin. Fire rushes into his veins where his blood isn’t. Mackie doesn’t tell him to open his eyes, he just pushes his thumb into his mouth like it’s something he’s always been doing - always known how to do - and he talks to Chris again, “get in here, lover boy.” Sebastian shudders and gasps, responding to the threat of having Chris back against him and to the intrusion filling his mouth.

The sparkling shock retreats a little after a moment, freeing him to curl his tongue around Anthony’s thumb, slowly opening his eyes like he’s waking up. Sucking on him and tasting his skin the whole while, his muscles untensing, being fulfilled. Literally. Getting his mouth used the way he always wants. 

“Mm-hmm,” Mackie smirks, fucking his thumb into and out of his mouth. 

Chris is wearing a matching smirk.  _ Damn him. _

His eyes are dark and huge, eyelashes heavy, his cheeks flushed. Sebastian groans, glancing down at the way his expensive slacks are tented, his cock is perfectly outlined against the tight but slightly elastic fabric. His slide back shut- he wants to get on his knees for him  _ so bad.  _ He wants to feel his heat through his pants, against his cheek. He wants to get him out of those jeans with his teeth. He wants- 

Anthony pulls him away from the wall without manhandling him, without peeling him off of it, without snatching up the collar of his shirt or the lapels of his suit jacket or,  _ oh god,  _ his tie to use it like a leash to lead him where he wants him. No. He just takes his thumb out of his mouth with an  _ embarrassingly _ wet sound and steps forward and Sebastian finds himself stumbling forward with him. Clumsy and not knowing what he’s doing. Whimpering and already missing the shape of him on his tongue. 

They both laugh. Dark and low and,  _ oh, fuck-  _ it shakes him to the  _ core.  _ His cock twitches and maybe even leaks into his slacks and-

_ “Good boy,” _ Chris soothes him, scattering all his thoughts away like birds with only two words. The power he’s given over to him makes him shiver. He’s never been so weak for anyone as he is for Chris. And here he is. Already surrendering the same to Anthony because  _ Chris  _ was the one to bring this idea up. 

Words all syrupy and hot to Sebastian’s ears as he talked about it like it was no big deal, finger-fucking him into oblivion at the same time. Bringing him off to the idea of being fucked against a window in a hotel, possibly with a paparazzi below them, snapping pictures and talking about how well he must be taking it, how pretty he looks, and maybe, just maybe talking about how they always figured he’d be that easy. That  _ slutty. _ Then he switched to the idea of Mackie watching- not a crowd of strangers. Then to the idea of maybe of  _ Chris  _ watching Mackie have his way with him. Turning his brain to mush by telling him that  _ it’s not like it’d be that big of a stretch anyway, sweetheart, he already has your number. He knows you like it rough. He knows you need someone to tell you you’re good. He sees right through you, Seb. Just like I do.  _

Whispering the filth heavily into his sweaty hip, worshipping his skin and torturing him. Stretching him. Filling his hole with his fingers. 

Chris slips in behind him, not squeezing between his body and the wall because now the wall isn’t anywhere near him. He’s standing in the middle of the room and  _ when? How?  _

_“Oh-”_ he gasps, shivers feverishly, and a _good_ fucking feeling cuts straight through him. Chris’ lips are plush and luxurious against the side of his neck, sucking hickies into the thin, overwhelmingly sensitive skin. He licks his way up to that one spot sort of under his ear but still on his neck - really high on his neck - and bites down. _“Ah! Chris-!”_ He moans, trembling and giving up on holding himself up when he’s sandwiched between the two of them. 

Anthony clicks his tongue like he’s disappointed with himself for not getting him to moan his name first and starts kissing him again. Mean and dirty. Perfecting his technique and making his eyes slip shut, mind running in endless circles, little sounds dripping out of his mouth unintentionally. Chris keeps biting and licking and mouthing at his neck the whole time. Running his hands all over his arms and shoulders before tugging on the collar of his shirt to get at more of his skin. Mackie stops kissing him directly on the mouth while Chris’ hands wander, instead he kisses the corner of his lips, then his chin where he stays for a little while. Nipping his jaw and making his breath hitch in weird places- his blood boiling. 

He can feel Mackie’s enjoyment at driving him wild coming off of him in waves. He can feel the hot press of Chris against his back, enjoying himself just as much and going for more bites and nips rather than kisses or licks because he’s getting impatient. And Sebastian is dying. He moans. Chris has a hand in his hair and he’s not pulling yet but-

_ “Yes!”  _ Sebastian moans, the word flying out of his lax, parted lips with the stinging pain zinging through his scalp. Chris isn’t tugging as hard as he could - he rarely ever can be convinced to even though it makes him wail and want to instantly cum - but he’s tugging hard enough that without thinking about it Sebastian has to arch his neck into the hold. Anthony swears under his breath but he’s not pissed or anything, he just starts mouthing at the underside of his jaw and the front of his throat, brash and bold. 

Sebastian moans more. He tries to arch his neck more. He wants more. More of the hot, smooth touch of Mackie’s mouth to his skin. More of the sharp, stinging pain of Chris’ strong, thick fingers tugging at his hair while he breathes heavy and hot over his shoulder. 

His skin is alive with goosebumps and he keeps shivering without meaning to. Responding blindly. 

If Anthony is kissing his skin, leaving marks with his teeth and facial hair, then Chris is stroking and soothing him, maybe licking him. If Chris is biting and making him choke on his gasps then Anthony is whispering quietly to him, giving him something to hold onto. If one of them is doing something - and they’re never not and Sebastian is going to die because of it - then the other is doing exactly the opposite. 

Sebastian is dizzy. His fingers ache from being so tightly curled into Anthony’s shirt and from trying to keep a hold on Chris behind him. They’re both the only things holding him up, his own muscles aren’t doing the heavy lifting, they’re just reacting to the two men crowding him, making him feel good. And he’s feeling so good that he’s drowning, overwhelmed. 

He’s never been so closely pressed against and entrapped and he’s so fucking thrilled about it. 

And with that he’s rapidly forgetting that he should be doing anything but absorbing all of the pleasure they’re spoon feeding him. Feeding him from the palms of their hands like he’s a kitten, starved for affection and attention that they’re all too willing to give him. He doesn’t feel like he’s moving at all, it doesn’t feel like he’s reciprocating or helping in any way. All he’s doing is responding. 

More of all of the above happen. 

More lips dancing over his skin and more sliding, feather-light fingertips, more panting breaths hot and humid on the back of his neck and also against the front of his throat. More tongues make him shiver, licking hot paths over his skin like they’re trying to devour him, more stinging spikes of fingertips tugging at his hair that get his cock to twitch. More of  _ everything. _

Everything, except- they never touch him below the waist. 

He can  _ feel  _ both of their cocks, hard and hot, through their slacks. Pressing into him and crowding him just as urgently as the rest of Chris and Mackie do. Shoving him back and forth between them sometimes and other times trapping him tight between them but he can always feel one of them. At least. Chris’ against the curve of his ass, familiar and making him clench around nothing, wishing he had the forethought to wear a plug instead of what he’s actually wearing… the  _ surprise _ he has that was just for Chris originally but will happily be shared with Anthony too. There’s clearly enough of him to go around. 

Mackie, in front of him, steps into his space even more than he already was, his cock resting on his thigh and just half a fucking inch from where he really wants it. And a moment later Chris does the same- like they’ve got telepathy or some shit. 

He’s suspended and trapped, floating and held. Neither of them keep kissing or biting or licking him. Anthony stares at him with dark, dark eyes, arousal clear in their depths. Ocassionally he flicks his gaze away, looking over his shoulder at Chris. 

And they… they just keep him between their heaving chests. Trapped and  _ kept.  _ And they  _ still _ don’t touch his cock, which, for the record, is just as hard as theirs are. They don’t even touch themselves.  _ What the fuck?  _

Mackie seems entirely content to forget entirely about himself. He just holds the eye contact he’s forcing, making him wither and crave to whimper or duck away because there’s so much clear dominance in his gaze. Cool and calm but also hot, hotter than anything, making Sebastian’s skin flush with all of the heat in that look. 

Chris, on the other hand, pushes in close to him with his entire body, not just his sculpted, huge chest. His cock is resting against his backside eagerly, pushing into his ass. When a whimper does free itself from his mouth he can feel the heavy twitch of his cock,  _ so _ close to where he needs him but so far too.

The eye contact is broken when Anthony leans in like he’s going to kiss him again.  _ Finally. _

Entirely without thinking Sebastian slides his eyes shut, tips his chin down and searches for his lips. Pouting instinctively, leaving enough room between his lips so he can take whatever he likes from him. His hands ball into tighter fists, readying himself, preemptive arousal sliding into his system. Muddying the waters. 

_ But he doesn’t kiss him. _

Sebastian is about to mourn the loss with a whine that would work on Chris - to get him what he wants - but he doesn’t even make it that far. He yelps instead. Chris steps away from his back, leaving him to break out in shivers, and Anthony pushes him back. Taking advantage of his off-centeredness. 

He lands in that fucking chair. It’s cold compared to their bodies but it’s comfy, black leather and shining silver.

_ Huh, so that’s w- _

Chris’ lips collide with his, hungry and calming the sound that spilled out of him with his shock, turning it into even more arousal with the magic push and pull of his lips. Enchanting him. He doesn’t even instantly go to claiming his mouth with his tongue- their lips just lock and the embers sitting in his belly go up in flames. Bursting alive. Smoldering. Making his brain melt out of his ears. 

He relaxes into the familiar taste of Chris with a moan, sloppily trying to kiss back while he’s in such disarray. He twitches in his pants, reminding himself of what neither of them know about his own plans for the evening. And,  _ actually, about that-  _

He never finishes the thought though. Or, well, he kind of finishes it. But not really. 

He finishes it by whimpering because Chris’ plush, talented lips are leaving, pulling back. He’s standing back up. Deciding against leaning down and indulging him, sending shock waves of pleasure and arousal down his spine to tingle outwards into his limbs and make him go limp… just from his mouth. 

Chris looks _ so _ good. 

His expensive dress shirt and suit jacket are creased in random places from the collision of his body into other peoples, his cheeks are pink with arousal that is already beginning to creep down his neck and spill onto his chest. His eyes are blown wide, as dark as they can get; pupils heavy, expanded to fill almost all of the space of his ocean tide eyes. He’s breathing heavier than normal, his chest puffing out impressively. His hair isn’t as wrecked as Sebastian knows his own is, but it’s not as perfect as it was for the event. 

Thinking about  _ that _ and about why his own is so messy makes Sebastian’s body decide he needs to bite down on his lower lip. He wants his hair pulled just  _ a little  _ more, he wants to be messed up more. 

Chris tracks the movement with hungry eyes. The hand he’s put around his wrist at some point tightens a little- Chris  _ does  _ love his mouth. 

Anthony, when he looks over to him, isn’t as captivated. Or, he isn’t as outwardly captivated but… that’s Chris, with his big heart on his sleeve. Anthony looks much the same in that he’s aroused and a little messy. His eyes are big and dark and his lips are constantly pulled into a little cocky smirk that Sebastian is going to see when he closes his eyes for weeks to come. He’s no longer panting but Seb knows that he was. He was breathing hard and trying to alternate between kissing him and Chris fairly. 

Sebastian is pretty sure he got most of the attention though- his lips were always busy. He licks them again, taking in a careful sip of air, reliving moments just past with a carnal thrill. 

Mackie though, is undoing his tie. 

Sebastian watches the movement of his hands, hunger simmering under his skin. The unfairness of watching him start to get undressed but not being allowed to himself crackles in the back of his mind like a testy campfire. His fingers loosen the knot and pull one end of the tie away, unfolding the whole thing in a single, attractive motion. Sebastian yearns to help. But the secure hold of Chris’ fingers encircling his wrist like it’s something delicate tells him  _ no.  _

Mackie’s hand also tells him  _ no  _ when he finishes unknotting his tie, unbuttoning the first few buttons on his shirt, and rolling his neck out. Little cracks ring in Sebastian’s ears.

It’s a little like watching Anthony get ready to punch someone and… it shouldn’t make his cock pulse with want but it does. 

Anthony puts one hand on his wrist, the one that Chris isn’t caging, and slides his tie out from under his collar with the other. 

_ “Please,” _ Sebastian breathes, the word accidentally flowing from his head to his lips, his filter gone with his fuzzy head. His legs twitch further apart, spreading on their own accord. He didn’t know- he didn’t think that  _ that  _ would be where they’re going with this but. He  _ wants _ . 

It- that. He…  _ yes, _ he wants  _ that. _

Chris groans a little under his breath, calling his attention to him before he can see Mackie’s reaction to his eagerness, “yeah, sweetheart?” 

Sebastian cranes his neck to look at Chris, swallowing thickly, his vision blurring a little around the edges the way it tends to when they do things like this. He’s beginning to ache- just a little. Just around the base of his dick. He’s so hard and has been hard for so long. He nods, uncaring if it’s been too long for him to still respond. He blinks at him, taking in the sight that he makes. 

Chris chuckles, bringing his chin forward with a nudge, “mmm, yeah, look at Mackie, honey.” 

He obeys, swinging his head over to where he’s finishing the knot that he’s made, head bent a little but still half looking at him. Tying him down to the chilly, silver arms of the chair. Securing him. Trapping him once more. 

Mackie looks up, his face as neutral as it can be when he’s turned on. 

However, Anthony gets one look at whatever look is on his own face and he’s smirking proudly, getting up out of the crouch that he was in. “Huh,” he says, standing all the way up, towering over Sebastian. His fingers brush his chin, grabbing and then lifting. He peers up at Anthony, letting him guide him and blinking, arousal slowing the flow of his blood. Making him go all dreamy.  _ Soft- _ like Chris says. 

Mackie leans forward, looming. And they kiss. 

Anthony’s lips turn dizzyingly soft for the moment, indulging himself or indulging Sebastian. He doesn’t know but it feels good. Their lips make a wet sound and he can’t stop the gasp that rushes out of him. Chris lets out a noise of his own, enjoying the show. His hand disappears from his other, not restrained wrist. Sebastian whines into Mackie’s mouth. He wants- wants… 

He wants _ both  _ wrists tied. That’s what he wants. 

“Sebastian.” Anthony says smugly against his lips, pulling away but staying close enough to make their lips electrically brush still. Sebastian pants uselessly, feeling the silky touch of Chris’ tie around his naked wrist all of the sudden. His eyes dart down to watch his hands. They shoved up the cuffs of his shirt and apparently at some point he lost his suit jacket so it’s already out of the way. His cock presses harder against his fly. Painfully hard.  _ Fuck.  _

Chris finishes his knot then, easily experienced with restraining him. They both stand up. 

Getting back to crowding him, except, this time it’s not physically. They’re not locking him in with their chests, just their ties. Just looking at him. Staring. Standing whereas he’s sitting, making them look a hundred feet tall. Imposing as ever. 

Sebastian looks up at them, helpless and seeking direction, shooting between Anthony’s hungry brown eyes and Chris’ hungry blue eyes. Both of them equally into the turn the situation has taken. His heart rate kicks right back up to a flurry. Breathing harder than he was, instinctively curling in on himself a little. He feels so small under their gazes. 

They both look so good- so  _ untouchable  _ even though they both are visibly extremely hard.  _ Touched  _ by what’s happening. 

He,  _ fuck,  _ he feels outnumbered. In the best way. His body feels light and airy but full, full of arousal and need and want and dying embers of pleasure from where he can still feel their hands on him. Sebastian shifts his weight in the chair, restless. 

But when he goes to spread his legs a little wider, his pants feeling too tight, restricting, Mackie clicks his tongue and Chris taps the tip of his foot against his shin carefully. 

Both of them staring him down like he’s a piece of meat. Both of them telling him  _ no moving  _ without speaking, expertly taming the fire under his skin and making it roll over. Turning a tiger to a puppy. 

And Sebastian is fine with not moving but- they don’t move either. And he doesn’t know what to do with that.

He wants them to fucking do  _ something, _ to kiss him or,  _ god,  _ pull his hair again. But they just stand there. Frustration builds alongside his arousal. They  _ keep _ standing there. Not even a foot away but so far away too. 

Mackie has his arms crossed with a smug look on his face and Chris has his arms crossed too. His suit pulling across his body tightly, like it’s screaming for help against his muscles, his face is thickly painted with arousal. They’re both letting him stew in his need and embarrassment from being looked at so intensely. He feels naked under their examination. 

“He looks good doesn’t he?” Mackie asks Chris after what feels like years, thinking out loud. Phrasing it like he’s not even there. They’re backs might as well be turned away from him. His cock twitches and he feels himself start to leak, a desperate, wanting sound is freed with his choppy exhale. 

Another tiny sound breaks in his throat, louder this time. 

It makes Chris reassess him, dragging his eyes up slowly from his feet to his face. A bonfire has been placed in his core. Chris’ eyes feed the fire with ravenous hunger that promises that he could eat him alive if he wanted to. He looks like he’s planning to. 

He swallows back another stupid noise. 

“Yeah,” Chris offers, voice raspy, looking at him still. 

“Yeah,” Mackie agrees, looking over to Chris and then back to him, making something hot and bright flare inside of his body. His eyes fall shut for a second, embracing the momentary calm after satisfying the clamoring need for both of their approval. Wanting them both to praise him and needing their attention. 

His eyes reopen immediately though because he doesn’t want to miss a moment of them. Not like this. His legs could go numb from sitting here for the rest of his life and he would. 

Mackie has his arm around Chris’ waist now and he moves to grab his bicep with his free hand, turning him so they’re chest to chest. It feels like he was waiting for Sebastian to open his eyes to make the move. Sebastian holds in a moan, they haven’t even  _ done _ anything but them doing  _ anything  _ feels monumentous. 

They’re just face to face, hands all over each other, close enough to kiss but not. 

“Yeah,” Anthony purrs again, in Chris’ space as if he’s daring him to take the role of top dog, their lips dangerously close. Sebastian shivers, heat pouring into his stomach, anticipation wrapping him like a heated blanket. Placing him on the razor’s edge, waiting to see what Chris does. What Anthony does. What  _ they  _ do-  _ together.  _

_ “Yeah,  _ he looks really good for us, doesn’t he?” Sebastian tenses his thighs with the effort that it takes to not spread them at the same time that Chris nods, listening to the smooth, hypnotic tone of Mackie’s voice. Dipping lower the more turned on he gets. Anthony kisses Chris for the response. The kiss is closed mouth, quick but not shy.  _ Like a reward. _ Like Chris does to him when he’s feeling too high from pleasure and finds it hard to talk- when they play the way they all are right now and… 

_ Chris is in  _ his _ position with Anthony. _ Oh- 

**_Oh_ ** _ , fuck.  _

Sebastian’s breathing kicks up at the realization. 

Neither Anthony or Chris pay him any mind. They both have their mouths open now, lips pressed together, obscene sounds of their tongues meeting sounding loud in the otherwise silent room. He watches, bewitched, as Mackie’s tongue licks into Chris’ mouth like he owns it, taking control of the situation. Chris’ mouth falls open a little wider, not only letting it happen but clearly  _ enjoying _ it. He even makes a breathy little sound as it happens. 

Sebastian doesn’t know if he wants to have Chris kiss him again but make that noise into  _ his _ mouth or if he wants to have Anthony kiss him again, dirty and dominating. His head is spinning. 

Anthony makes a low sound, almost a growl, into Chris’ mouth, biting down on his lower lip.  _ Making him let him kiss him like that even more,  _ Sebastian grasps. Putting the pieces together. He whimpers, head spinning twice as fast as it already was, his cock jumping in his slacks-  _ he had to fucking wear skinny-fit slacks tonight, didn’t he?  _ He wants Mackie to growl into his mouth. He wants him to bite him. To mark him up. He wants them both to mark him up- he wants makeup to hate him tomorrow. 

Chris moans into Anthony’s mouth and his brain officially stops working. 

He watches hungrily; Chris’ fingers twitch a little, scrambling for purchase where they lie on Mackie’s shoulders as he moves into him. Anthony rocks his hips forward into Chris’. Grinding into him. Need crawls through him, sinking its teeth and claws into him. Sebastian curls his fingers tighter into the arms of the chair, sweat pooling at the base of his spine under his clothes.

They part and Chris fucking _whines._ _He whines!_

Sebastian is going to die. Fuck. Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ He’s going to die- he’s heard Chris whine before, of course. He- he sometimes whines when he’s really close to the edge and is fucking him. Close to the edge and plowing him in the best way. Or -  _ fuck  _ \- he whined the whole time when after they couldn’t see each other for like four months and then could. And he was so desperate to use him that he kept fucking him. He made him cum on his tongue and fingers and then fucked him to another orgasm. Chris came inside of him with Sebastian’s second orgasm but just…  _ kept fucking him. _ Fucking him through his own sensitivity, whining and telling him about how bad he wanted to use him, so bad that he didn’t want to stop even though it hurt a little, and- 

“You both look good,” Mackie continues on from his last words which now seem like they were spoken  _ hours  _ ago, “you both look good. For me.” Sebastian shivers right along with Chris. Shivering under the possession and ownership in his words. Mackie’s voice is smooth and dark and charming too. He could be convinced to do  _ anything  _ if he was asked in that voice. 

Anthony whispers something into Chris’ ear and he turns his head, his blue eyes perverted with lust, pinning him in place just as effectively as the ties around his wrists. He nods almost imperceptibly, looking into Sebastian’s soul. The floor disappears under him. 

_ “Good,” _ Anthony says, speaking loud enough for the both of them to hear and Chris’ cheeks flush hotter, growing visibly hotter right before Sebastian’s eyes. It’s so confusingly erotic. His head is spinning, full of heat and  _ what? _ because Chris is always, always the one who takes him and dominates him and- they don’t switch their power dynamic (Chris does occasionally want him to fuck him though) because- because it’s  _ not… not how they work.  _

He nips at the reddening skin of his throat and Chris’ features melt on command with the attention, the biting and kisses have his mouth falling open more. Lax and gorgeous. A moan bubbles up from his chest, pleasure bursting into the sound that makes Sebastian’s gut clench. He-  _ fuck, _ he looks so good. They both do. 

Sebastian is going to go stir fucking crazy. 

“Sebastian,” Mackie says his name, pushing the smoothed syllables straight into Chris' skin. Dragging his lips barely over the surface of his body. Chris reacts gorgeously, tilting his head back farther, his eyes shut. Flushed and a little embarrassed but still easily willing. Sebastian nods but realizes that neither of them are looking at him. 

He tries to speak and a whimper falls from his uncooperating lips instead. 

Anthony chuckles, “I like the sound of that,” he teases.    
  
Sebastian’s embarrassment burns hot and overwhelming just like his arousal does, melting him into one big mess. 

“Think Chris will be able to handle getting fucked tonight?” Sebastian moans raggedly- he _wants._ _He wants whatever they’ll give him._ If Anthony wants him to fuck Chris, he will, in a second he will, _but-_ something tells him that that’s not the plan. And it’s exciting. Dangerously so. Anthony chuckles, kissing the underside of Chris’ jaw, his head still tipped all the way back but now he’s breathing loudly, unevenly. Chris wants it too. “Last time I checked that wasn’t an acceptable answer, Sebastian.” 

He trembles from head to toe,  _ “y-yes?”  _ He chokes on the simple word. 

“Hmm- that wasn’t very convincing.” He snarks back, lowering his head to press his lips to the base of Chris’ neck. Mouthing at him, teasing him with almost, almost leaving a hickey behind. But instead of pulling completely away like he was doing before, to him, he pulls his lips back and bites Chris. 

Chris groans,  _ “fffuck.”  _

Mackie shakes his head, chuckling, “god. You two.” Sebastian doesn’t really know what that means but his cock twitches like it does. “I, personally,” he says, pulling away so he’s not got his lips brushing his intoxicating skin however, he keeps holding Chris up like he doesn’t weigh as much as he does, “don’t know because I do know that  _ you, Seb,” _ he does that thing with his eyes that makes it hard for Sebastian to breath, choking him with all of his dark desire, “need to be taken care of an awful lot. I’m thinking that it’s got Chris out of practice.” 

Sebastian couldn’t blush any harder than he is if he tried to. 

Chris tries to stutter out something, undoubtedly trying to tell him that it’s fine because it is. Chris has told him time and time again that he honestly doesn’t really want to be fucked more than once in a blue moon- the way that happens between them. 

“Quiet.” Anthony orders. Sebastian’s mouth snaps shut- he watches Chris do the same. “I’m thinking that Chris needs it,” Chris inhales sharply, like he’s been caught, “but I know you can’t help yourself,” Sebastian is going to  _ perish. _ Tied to a hotel room chair. Whimpering and hard enough to go toe to toe with a diamond. “So, we tied you down.” 

_ “Oh,”  _ he can’t help the gasping moan from coming out of him. 

Mackie’s grin suggests that he doesn’t mind in the slightest, Chris’ eyes flicker open, trailing over him- he doesn’t put up a fight either. Anthony kisses him on the lips again. Another reward. Sebastian wants a reward. 

“Uh-huh.” Anthony drawls, “so all you gotta do is keep being good.” That’s for him. “Ain’t that right, Chris?” And that’s  _ not _ for him. It still gets to him like it is though,  _ of course _ it does. 

“Mmm,” Chris agrees, the sound getting muffled by Mackie’s mouth. They’re kissing again and Sebastian strains his ears trying to listen to every wet sound, every huff and gasp from them both. 

He’s going to have a wet spot in his slacks. 

Anthony gropes Chris’ chest, cupping one of his pecs and digging his fingers in. Chris goes impossibly redder but moans loudly and goes easily that time when he pushes him back, disconnecting their lips. Mackie gets at the buttons on his shirt the second they’re no longer making out. Sebastian gasps as he undresses him, he wants to help. He can’t though. He drags his fingers down Chris’ torso, staring intensely at his body. Untucking his shirt from his pants when his hands drop low enough. Sebastian makes a noise in the back of his throat. Enjoying looking at Chris too. Mackie rips his jacket off his shoulder and down his arms, throwing it off to the side, eagerly forgetting it. 

It lands between their feet and Sebastian’s. 

He swallows, watching it flutter to the ground and land in a heap, curling his fingers into the chair for stability at the reminder of his denial. His separation. 

Anthony leaves Chris after one more kiss, turning his head and shaking it at Sebastian, one eyebrow arched in disappointment. His chest tightens hotly. Oh god. 

Wordlessly Mackie stalks forward and Chris follows like there’s a rope around his waist that Mackie has the end to. 

They both step over the forgotten jacket without even looking at it, both intensely focused on him. Sebastian would cover his burning face with his hands if they weren’t tied down. Mackie remains the same as he was, his lips are just a little more swollen but his eyes still dark and Seb knows that if he had the pleasure of touching his face it would be hot, flushed. His cock still tenting his pants. His clothes are still messily creased. Chris, however, is  _ different.  _ His lips are swollen and red and wet and there’s some pink marks around his mouth from Anthony’s facial hair. Sebastian wants to kiss him and taste what he did to him. His eyelids are heavier than they were too. 

Chris’ exposed chest is as pink as his neck and face, his tattoos contrast gorgeously with the flush- Sebastian bites his lip. He  wants  needs to feel Chris’ chest against him. Even more than usual. His dick twitches, Chris’ muscles are bulging and on display with his shirt hanging open, untucked from his pants. Unbuttoned but still pulled over his shoulders. Framing his torso gorgeously.

Mackie cups the base of his throat, coming down to a knee as soon as he’s close enough to do so. 

Sebastian’s world shrinks to his hand collaring neck. 

He inhales sharply, panting, eyes wide open. His skin is singing under the hold but also screaming for him to squeeze a little rather than just safely touching him like he is. He wants-  _ fuck,  _ he’s already lightheaded with all of this, but he wants Anthony to choke him. He wants him to choke him while Chris pushes his fingers into his mouth and throat.  _ Fuck.  _ He’s never been so hard without being touched at all. He’s aching more and more, ramping up exponentially. 

Mackie’s breath washes over his face. Chris walks around behind him again, moving as a blur in his peripheral vision because he doesn’t want to risk looking away from the man in front of him. Even though Sebastian feels Chris looking at him as disappears from his line of sight. He’s drowning in the feeling of hungry eyes devouring him, looking at all of him like he’s not wearing anything at all. He feels more naked than he does when he’s naked- 

And he  _ loves  _ it. 

“Here’s how this is gonna go,” Anthony starts, leaning in close enough to make him think he’s going to kiss him. Again, he doesn’t. He just comes tantalizingly close, fooling him. Sebastian’s head fills with white noise, rushing like white water rapids. “You,” Mackie says, low but nonetheless dominating, “are going to be still… you’re not gonna move, okay?” 

The fact that he repeats the simple command like he thinks Sebastian won’t be able to understand it squirms under his skin, raising the hairs on his arms. He swallows and opens his mouth. Knowing they want words, “y-yes.” 

_ “Good boy,” _ Chris rumbles, his lips meeting the back of his neck. A gasp slips through his teeth and his heart pounds, neck going limp automatically. And all of the sudden he’s looking at the back of his eyelids. He’d do anything if Chris promised he’d say  _ that  _ again. 

“Yeah,” Anthony drawls, his smirk present in his voice, “if you can stay still and also be as quiet as you can, then you’ll be a good boy. Better. You’ll be so good. You’re already being good, letting us tie you up. But I know you can do better, baby.” 

_ “Please-” _ escapes him before he can stop it even though he wants nothing more than to be good. He wants the chance to be  _ better. _ He wants to hear them say it. He wants them to touch him and stroke him and tell him that he’s good, he wants Chris to tell him he’s good over and over and over again like he did that one time- _ not laying a hand on him but just telling him, praising him and making him cum. Hands free. _ He can see, vividly, the shape of Anthony’s lips in his mind right along with Chris’. Anthony seems to be less shy about everything- he’s got more of a bad cop thing going for him. 

Sebastian wants that. He wants Chris’ thick praise that he lives and dies for and he wants Anthony’s too selfishly, his praise is few and far between but,  _ god _ , is it honest. Well earned. 

Thinking about getting more of it makes him twitch in his pants, his muscles screaming to buck up into the delicious friction of what he’s wearing under his slacks and  _ fuck  _ he can’t think about that or he’ll cum or just blurt it out. He can’t afford to blurt it out. He needs to see where Anthony’s plans are going to land them. He needs to be quiet too. 

“If you can’t be good though…” he trails off. Sebastian knows a threat when he hears one. He opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling, chest heaving. Chris presses a couple of closed mouth kisses to his neck, having spotted that he’s worked his eyes back open, rewarding him for it. He whimpers helplessly. “Also,” Mackie declares, “if you can’t be good you gotta tell us.” 

“Ask us, honey, and we’ll help you be good. We want you to be good for us,” Chris’ words should be sweet but they’re spoken roughly because of his arousal, darkening them, causing them to induce a full body shiver from Sebastian. He hardly holds in a moan. He nods frantically instead. 

Anthony chuckles, his expression dripping in smug desire. And he wants nothing more than to squirm under the weight of his gaze. “No,” he smirks devilishly, “Tell  _ me.”  _ His lust darkened eyes flick over to where Chris is behind him but again, he speaks to him, not Chris. “Chris will be a little too busy to help you.” 

“Yeah,” the aforementioned man rasps, the blush undoubtedly darkening on his cheeks as it bleeds into his voice. 

“Tell me and I’ll stop taking care of Chris to take care of you.” Shame curls deliciously in his gut, his hole clenches in trained response. He wants to be  _ taken care of.  _ Anthony puts a couple of fingers underneath his chin, the only thing he can do is lift up, Chris sighs out some praise from over his shoulder. 

Sebastian’s eyes flutter shut, a stone of sound settles on his tongue but he refuses to let it out. He just lets it get heavier, weighing him down. 

Mackie undoes his tie, “say thank you,” Chris whispers into his ear. 

Goosebumps rise all over his skin, an audibly heavy breath rushes out of him,  _ “thank you,” _ he whines, salvia threatening to drip out of his mouth and over his chin because he’s apparently no longer in control of anything. His voice is currently not the most elegant sound, his lips and tongue are too lazy with the brunt of his brain power going towards the heavy throbbing of his cock and the aching want of his hole but it’s understandable and so it will have to do. 

“Good boy,” Mackie murmurs, tapping his cheek again and undoing the top two buttons of his shirt for his trouble. Sebastian’s nerves sing. He slides the heavy, silky cloth of his tie out from under his shirt. Drawing the motion out, making him feel it. 

Frustration and suspense gather in his lungs, making it hard from him to breath. He whines a little, choking it off after the second, willing away tears that have suddenly crept up to him. 

“Aw,” Anthony says, completely unremorseful. 

“You’re really trying aren’t you, baby?” Chris asks, on the same wavelength, moving around to the other side of the chair. He nods desperately. He is- trying. One of Chris’ hands heavily strokes through his wrecked hair and he can’t help but lean into it, shivers racing just under the surface of his skin. 

Mackie sighs, trying to sound more put-out than he is, “I  _ did _ say be as quiet as you  _ can…”  _ he clicks his tongue, “just don’t be a distraction, Sebastian.” He waves the limp stripe of his tie in front of his face as if he’s a playful kitten that might want to swat at it, “ties are more than good for tying people up. I’ll gag you if you can’t be good.” 

Chris sucks in a breath with him; usually he doesn’t have enough self restraint to gag him, he likes his sounds too much. But change can be good. 

_ “Orrr, _ if you can’t help but move around ‘cause you’re too turned on and getting all squirmy-” Sebastian burns up under their collective stare. He feels like a misbehaving child. “Then know that I will take the time to find another tie and get your legs too. Right?” 

_ “Right-” _ he agrees while thinking about how he kind of wants him to do all of it. His cock aches, pounding with his pulse, dripping a mess into his… his  _ surprise. _ He wants them to gag him because he can’t control himself. He wants them to tie his legs to the chair just like he’s tied his wrists because he can’t help but squirm. He wants to be good but-  _ he wants to be good. He will be good. _ Anthony raises an eyebrow at him, “Yeah- Yes, Chris. Yes, Anthony.” 

Chris licks his lips. They’re still swollen and red and so gorgeous that Sebastian can’t risk more than a glance at them because he’ll whine or move or do something in response. 

Chris reads his mind though, and he leans forward, just as slow as Mackie has been but he doesn’t stop short. He comes in close, using both of his big hands to cradle his face, holding his head up and pressing their lips together. Kissing him sweetly until his lips fall obediently open, then diving in to stake his claim. 

His lungs are screaming for air and the wet sounds of spit echoes in his ears but he doesn’t want Chris to stop. Never. 

His pants are so unbearably fucking tight and he thinks about asking for Chris to undo them but- it might we worse, not having anything. Anything at all pressing against his cock. It might make him even needier.  He lets it go.  _ Lets it hurt.  _

Mackie is next in line of course, but he points at Chris first, in no rush to take his mouth again, obscenely confident, “take off your shirt and get your fine ass on the bed.” 

Chris huffs, laughing a little, caught off guard at the way the words were said. Unused to being ordered around like that, his cheeks flushing right back to bright red rather than a mild but equally pretty pink. He’s saved from Anthony pursuing the idea that he  _ laughed _ at him by the fact that his hands had instantly gone to his shirt. And no one is immune to a shirtless Chris. It makes Sebastian shiver, his head still spinning

Mackie kisses him. Sweeping him up into his dizzying charm. His lips are sweet this time, like he feels bad for what he’s about to do- to leave him, alone, tied to a chair while he has his way with Chris. 

He pulls away too soon. 

His thumb pushes its way back into his mouth though- so it’s perfectly fine. Sebastian sucks, eager to have his mouth filled, he needs  _ something. _

Chris, who’s now sitting on the bed, lying back, exhales shakily, almost moaning just at the sight. He loves his lips and he loves his oral fixation just as much. 

“Calm your-” Anthony trails off, his eyes devouring Chris’ half naked form, licking his lips as he looks his fill,  _ “ _ **_tits_ ** _.” _ he finishes. The brunette’s eyes dart away from them shyly, coming back slowly, eyelashes heavier. Instinctively he crosses his arms too, trying to cover himself up some, sheepish with the attention. Hiding doesn’t help. It just pushes his pecs against each other. Mackie’s thumb slips a little farther out of his mouth by accident, distracted. Wetting his chin with his own saliva. Electric arousal strikes Sebastian right in the chest- he’s going to have to suck Anthony’s dick before this ends.

_ “Damn,” _ Anthony mumbles under his breath, eyes locked onto Chris’ chest. He knows the feeling. Well enough, in fact, that his fingers curl into the chair’s arms again. He desperately wishes he was allowed to touch. 

Sebastian keeps looking at Chris, shier than he’s ever seen him and still making him harder than fucking anything else. Normally he’s not- not like  _ this,  _ but it’s… it’s still him. It’s fucking with his head, it’s so erotic. He’s… he’s wanting, wanting what he always does - to be under Chris - but he also wants  _ other things.  _

_ Maybe Chris could fuck you into the bed while Mackie fucks into him? Do you think he’d blush and look all shy, moaning like that as he fucks you? Going limp instead of holding you down like normal. Or would he, fuck, would he want to fuck you harder than normal? Proving he can take it  _ and  _ take you.  _

Sebastian moans at his mind’s blabbering, his muscles tightening with want.  _ Fuck, yes.  _ That- that needs to happen.

“Sebastian,” Mackie’s voice has his head snapping back to look at him, fantasies melting away, making him aware again of the ache of his cock. It’s worth it though when he grins like he was just testing his reflexes. His thumb, wet and warm, traces his bottom lip, Sebastian swallows a hungry noise. Mouth feeling strangely empty without its presence inside of him. “Remember,” he says, predatory, “if you're good and patient you’ll get yours in no time.  _ If not-” _ he leaves the threat hanging. Getting to his feet. 

Tension coils in the air around Sebastian, thick and heavy. His dick strains against his slacks, his toes curling into the carpet. He feels like he’s floating, not like he’s tied down. He’s not sure if he’s still actually breathing or if he’s just frozen entirely. 

He’s going to  _ die. _

He’s just gonna- he’s gonna have a heart attack or fucking die because his brain has no oxygen because he can’t. _ He can’t.  _ He’s so hard,  _ so hard  _ and no one has fucking touched his dick at all and, and-

Sebastian forces himself to breathe, in and out, focusing his hazy eyes on the shape of Anthony’s back under his suit jacket. The muscles under the expensive fabric. He looks  _ good. _ His ass looks good in those pants, even better than usual. He looks- he looks…  _ big.  _ Dominate. Larger than life. 

Mackie stands next to the bed, considering. 

His jacket comes off first and he’s taken off his shoes already but he bends over to take off his socks. He stacks the garments together, putting them aside neatly, staking more of a claim over both of them. Saying  _ look at me, I have self control. It’s why  _ I’m _ in charge.  _

“Where’s your lube?” He asks, brash, getting onto the bed. His shirt pulls deliciously over his shoulders but even so, Sebastian wishes he would take it off. He wants to see him. Them both. 

“Uh-” Chris stalls, squirming just a little under him as Mackie kneels next to him, probably staring him down, making him feel like a piece of meat too. Chris’ hands curl into the sheets for stability, “in the nightstand?” It comes out like a question and Sebastian’s face goes hot, hotter- _he does that._ _He does that when he’s in Chris’ position and Chris is in Mackie’s._

“Is it now?” 

Chris nods. 

What Sebastian can see of his face is red and wide eyed, his lips are parted a little, embarrassed and aroused. His whole body is blushing and is shiny with sweat. Sebastian’s own skin aches to be pressed against him, to feel the feverish heat under his skin. He wants Chris to cage him in while Mackie cages Chris in. He can’t imagine how fast he would lose his mind with both of them pressing him down, trapping him to the bed. 

“Grab it for me, won’t you?” He commands, like it’s the only available option. Like he’s doing Chris a favor by telling him to do it. Like he’s so in charge that he doesn’t even need to put it out there, everyone just  _ knows. _

Chris scrambles to do as he asks, flipping over and crawling on his hands and knees over to the edge of the bed - his ass a fucking  _ gift _ in those slacks - flinging open the drawer to the nightstand, rooting around through it to grab the lube and not even bothering to shut the drawer all of the way before getting back underneath Anthony. Sebastian’s dick twitches with its own eagerness, his head reeling. 

Mackie shakes his head but doesn’t comment on the excitement dripping from Chris otherwise. He just watches him with slow, heavy eyes and just lets it go for whatever reason even though that certainly seems like something he would give either Sebastian or Chris shit for but… maybe he’s just not bothered because he doesn’t want to slow things down. 

Instead of opening his mouth Anthony pulls Chris down more flat to the bed. Hands on his wrists to guide and then hands on his shoulders to press him down. Telling him to stay. The move makes Chris’ breath hitch-  _ he loves to be touched, _ Seb thinks,  _ why wouldn’t he like being manhandled a little? _

Anthony hums roughly and strokes his hands down from his shoulders to his ribs, admiring all of his bare skin. Their skin looks good against each other, pale white and rich darkness. Mackie’s hands wedge themselves right between his biceps and torso. He doesn’t wait for Chris to adjust to it, he just throws a leg over his hips. Settling right on top of him.

Sebastian’s vision fades out for a second, just at the image. 

Chris looks dizzy where he’s lying prone, his breathing heavy and his eyes unfocused, he doesn’t seem to know what to do about this turn of events. Lying limp. Seb bites down on his lower lip tightly, not wanting to risk Anthony stopping just to take care of him. 

“Look at you, all pink and shit.” 

Chris would definitely be pinker if it was possible for him to be. He’s already blushing too hard though. As is, he squirms more, breath hitching in odd places. Fire roars inside Sebastian. “Yeah-” he draws his hands in closer, fingers brushing the sides of his pecs rather than his ribs, as if he wants to touch but doesn’t want to scare him away, “your nipples too,” his eyes shoot up to his face. Chris is gnawing on his bottom lip, a mirror image of Sebastian, “how sensitive are you? ‘Cause they look real sensitive.” 

Sebastian wants to moan, really, really badly. He settles for a strangled whimper, too quiet for either of the men on the bed to hear. 

“Are they?” Anthony throws it over his shoulder, crashing their worlds together. Quickly turning his head before getting drawn right back into the sight laying out before him. Sebastian does moan then, helplessly, when it clicks. Mackie is asking  _ him. _ “Now’s your time to talk baby, chop chop,” Sebastian watches as his sparkling dark eyes flicker from his face to the rest of him. He can feel the heat in his eyes still. Burning through his clothes and burning up his insides. 

“Yes.” He chokes. Mackie raises an eyebrow as if saying  _ that’s it?  _ and Sebastian shakes in his bonds,  _ “yes, Anthony.” _

His lips quirk up into a hedonistic smirk, “good.” Sebastian gasps and all of the sudden his muscles can’t. His head rolls back and he stares at the ceiling, trying to calm himself down. That single word - and all of the power in it - echoes through his head like a drum beat  _ good, good, good.  _ And it’s not even- 

He just hasn’t gotten  _ anything  _ in what seems like eons and so… it just goes straight to his dick. 

Mackie clears his throat. Sebastian bites the inside of his cheek to trap a whimper and he looks back at him. Breathing through his nose, shaking a little still. 

He’s still wearing that fucking  _ look-  _ eyes hotter than the fucking sun, confidence oozing from the little smirk of his mouth, his jaw set perfectly, eyebrows up hardly but enough to be noticeable. He looks  _ so  _ good. “We’re putting on a show, Sebastian,”  _ oh, fuck,  _ “I expect you to watch.” 

Sebastian whines and nods, keeping his eyes on Anthony even though he wants more than anything to see what Chris thinks of all of this. He doesn’t have to wait to see him for long though. 

Easily Mackie turns back to Chris, focusing  _ that look  _ on him. Chris’ eyes are wide and hungry, his hands splayed over his thighs, fingers digging in like he needs something to hold onto. Mackie lets his hands be, he moves his own instead, touching Chris’ pecs reverently but not softly. He drags his fingers over the perfect shapes of his chest, digging his fingers in when he sees fit, making Chris’ eyes squeeze shut, his thighs tensing, moving Anthony in his lap a little. He’s not trying to buck him off- he’s just… 

Sebastian licks his lips, he’s just  _ strong.  _

He’s strong and could easily overpower either of them but- he’s just letting Anthony do it anyway.  _ Playing along  _ because he’s getting off on it. Sebastian is so fucking hard. So hard.  _ Chris is probably just as hard, if not harder because he’s getting touched. _ Sebastian’s leaking too, leaking and aching. He wonders if Chris is aching, if he’s started leaking pre-cum yet. The question is on the tip of his tongue. But he swallows it back with all of the other pathetic noises that keep bubbling up out of him. 

Mackie pinches Chris’ nipples, both at once. Without warning. 

Chris’ hand tense and bite into Anthony’s thighs,  _ hard,  _ the muscle in his arms twitching and bulging with his strength. But his face is the real show,  _ “fuck-!”  _ he moans. Loud and uninhibited, with his head thrown back against the bed, neck arched, throat on full display, his eyes squeezed shut like it hurts, his hips moving against the weight of Anthony on top of his, his mouth stays wide open. Lips shiny and red, chest heaving with the pants of his breath. 

He chuckles, “Jesus, it’s good to know you’re in touch with your body, Evans” it sounds like a jest or like he’s teasing him but with the way his voice shakes and grows even rougher as he says it- Sebastian knows that he’s enjoying the show too. 

If his voice wasn’t so clear in betraying just how turned on he is then the way he keeps pinching Chris’ nipples would give his arousal away. It’s like he can’t stop himself, like he’s addicted to making him shudder and moan and even whine when he does it particularly hard. Sebastian watches, dry-mouthed, as his tits and nipples turn redder and redder under the attention. Chris’ hips grow more and more restless and the fire inside Sebastian’s veins is trying to sweet talk him into doing the same. Whispering that he’d still be good if he  _ just  _ shifted- if he  _ just  _ moved  _ a little  _ into the tight prison of his pants. 

_ “Ugh, fuck.  _ Just-  _ oh!” _ Chris’ shaky voice morphs into a gutted moan because of something Anthony does with his hands when he stops pushing his pecs together to admire the sheer amount of cleavage that he has- probably pinching his nipples again but maybe not. It’s hard to tell when Chris pushes his whole chest up into him because it just feels too good. 

Sebastian feels like he’s choking, watching him. Them. It’s too much. 

He might cum in his pants as he dies. 

Dying because he’s had too good of a good time.  _ Fuck.  _

“Hmm?” Anthony hums, cocky and easy. Taking his sweet time. 

_ “Ah!” _ Chris moans, sharp and more than a little girly sounding. Mackie let up when he spoke but the second Chris’ mouth opened he went right back to it- the bastard. Anthony’s grin wide, Cheshire like. Sebastian’s dick twitches at the sight. Eyes pinballing between Chris’ melting, blushing face and Anthony’s heady composure, he’s getting dizzy. Too turned on and too confused with who to look at. 

“What?” He keeps torturing Chris’ chest, Sebastian can see the lazy, soft circles his fingertips are doing around Chris’ tight, hard nipples, just barely touching him after overwhelming him. “You gotta ask for what you want, baby.” 

Chris’ mouth opens and snaps shut. 

His eyes flick up to Mackie’s face but he looks away, overloaded with what he finds. Chris looks over to him. Sebastian’s breath gets caught in his chest, his own desperately hard nipples catching his shirt. Chris looks  _ wrecked.  _ And he- he wants. He needs, needs-

Chris looks back to Mackie, finding strength from him, shyly looking at him, whispering, “please.” 

“Oh-ho,” Mackie full out grins, the expression leaking into the sound of his voice, overjoyed with Chris’ begging. He abandons Chris’ chest with one hand, lifting his chin with a couple of fingers, making him look at him when he asks, “what is it, huh? What’re you begging for?” 

Chris shudders and Sebastian’s grabs onto the arms of the chair he’s still fucking tied to for dear life, pressing his calves and ankles into the legs of the chair as hard as he can. Not technically moving. Just- he just has to fucking  _ do something.  _ He can’t- can’t just  _ sit still.  _ He needs some kind of release. He’ll cry or die if he doesn’t. 

Pinning down physically and cornered mentally Chris doesn’t speak for a moment. Either unsure about what he was wanting or too embarrassed to ask for it. Sebastian knows how it feels. It sucks, but it's incredible too, and he’d take that blisteringly good shame and need over just need. Need and frustration and lust. Polluting his blood until there’s nothing but that deadly cocktail coursing through him. 

“Uh-” Mackie leans in closer, probably unaware of the fact that he’s even moved at all. Chris’ breath hitches, “I- I,” he’s more red and squirmy than Sebastian has ever seen him and it’s doing things  _ to _ and _ for _ him. He wants to be between them. Thinking about that makes him ache. Being laid out on his sweltering, hot, blushing and abused chest with Mackie’s chest against his back, speaking to Chris over his shoulder. Not standing a chance. 

His eyes flick to him again. “I-” he stutters again, their eyes boring into each other, flames raising over Sebastian’s skin, “I wanna be- I…” 

Sebastian can finish the sentence easily in his head. He shudders and sweat rolls down his back. Sticking him to the leather of the chair. Binding him even more, reminding him of his place. 

Chris looks back to Mackie like he can sense the torture he’s putting him through. 

Mackie is breathing hard, his hands are tightly curled around his biceps, hanging onto his shy begging. 

“Please,” Chris whispers, “I’m, I want you to fuck me.” He kind of grits out the last few words, like he’s forcing himself to say them; obviously just wanting Anthony to read his mind so he doesn’t have to say it out loud. 

Anthony nods without saying anything, licking his lips and pulling the bottom one between his teeth. Hungry for it. He stares at Chris for a moment and Sebastian is sure that if he was in Chris’ position he’d be a puddle on the bed. 

“Ass up for me, c’mon,” he says after a second, getting off of him and kneeling next to him instead. Sebastian’s ears all but literally perk up at the fucking sound of his voice, all gravel and barely maintained control. Chris groans freely, nodding excitedly. Flipping over with the same fervor that he had in his quest to get the lube what seems like a century ago. Anthony laughs, watching his every move intensely, “yeah, I know how you like it.” 

He smacks Chris’ ass as he settles back on the bed, palm down, making a decently loud sound. Chris bites off a word, gasping. Sebastian’s own ass he can barely feel anymore, he’s been sitting down for so long and yet, he still wants Mackie to smack him. He wants him to smack him around a little. To push him onto the bed or,  _ fuck, _ over something, teasing him like that, grabbing him harshly and hitting him a little. He wants him to pull his hair more. He wants it all. Anything at all. He’s about to burst through his too fucking tight jeans, he’s so hard. 

Anthony knee-walks to settle between his thighs, stroking his hands down his back, “when was the last time you did this baby?” He asks, coaxing his hips up and undoing his belt, slowly pulling it out of the loops of his slacks. 

Wickedly, Anthony doubles the length of his belt over, holding it in a fist as he turns around, making eyes at him. Sebastian knows what it means. And it takes his breath away- Mackie is thinking about spanking him with Chris’ belt. He can’t choke back the needy, barely there moan that his arousal sparks. 

Anthony lets the sound go. Chuckling to himself, throwing the belt down to the floor and fucking  _ winking  _ at him as he does. Sebastian knows a promise when he sees one. He’s going to start fucking drooling.  _ Goddamn it.  _

“When?” Mackie reminds Chris of his question, tapping his hip in a way that means  _ lift back up.  _ He does, without question- so easy that Sebastian feels his dick jump. 

Chris turns his head to the side so he can see him, breath hitching as Mackie carefully undoes his fly, his hand probably either giving his cock some friction or coming dangerously close to it,  _ “maybe a month ago?”  _ Chris’ voice shakes and all of Sebastian does. He stares back, hunger curling in his chest, tight and hot. Purposely Sebastian blocks out all of the images that come rushing forward when Chris mentions what they did a month ago. If he doesn’t he might cum. Untouched. 

“Mm, that’s good.” Anthony says to him, tugging his pants down farther, “that’ll make this easier for us,” he brushes a quick kiss to Chris’ side. Sebastian feels his heart flutter. 

And then he’s looking at him too and his heart is not  _ fluttering,  _ it’s  _ pounding.  _

His eyes bore into him, intense, searching, like he can pull the memory out of his eyes and see it in his own head by making it an order, like he’s considering if it’s worth slowing this down for. Like he might ask and might actually  _ make _ him explain. Sebastian has never felt smaller, hotter, or more frustrated ever. Especially not all at once. 

And then it’s over. 

Chris isn’t looking at him, his eyes are shut. And Mackie stops looking too, he goes back to watching himself work. 

Once Anthony has Chris out of his pants he mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like _ “america’s ass” _ while he shakes his head but it doesn’t make Sebastian smile or laugh or crack up because he’s past that. He’s too turned on to care. There’s too much desperation and want filling him like lava, carving him out, burning through his muscles and bones. He doesn’t have room for laughter. 

Chris doesn’t chuckle or laugh either, also brimming over with arousal. 

Mackie turns to throw his pants and socks down with his belt, the garments landing with a muffled thump. Chris uses the moment to grab a pillow. Handing it back to him and settling back against the bed. Mackie takes it but sets it aside, not under him yet. He does still have to get his boxers off. 

Sebastian can’t wait for him to, his own fingers twitch, seeing Chris naked is always a thrill, he’s so fucking attractive. He doesn’t know if he’s more wanting to watching them fuck or if he’s more wanting them to hurry up and get back to him. He is just wanting wholly, not specifically. He’s wound up. Wound  _ tight.  _

Instead of getting Chris out of them right away Anthony first grabs his hip and pulls him up a little higher so his hips aren’t flat to the bed. Sebastian hears all of their breathing hitch at once. If tension wasn’t crackling through the air and sizzling through his veins he’d chuckle at the coincidence. 

Using the new space to his advantage, Anthony taps two fingers between his cheeks, over his underwear. 

Chris gasps into the bed, his hands tightening their hold on the sheets as moves into the touch a tiny bit, jerking back; his eyes flutter open and quickly shut after the unexpected touch and resulting spark of pleasure. Mackie taps and rubs his hole then, moving his other hand from his hip to grab his ass possessively, spreading his cheeks a little. Sebastian’s hole clenches around nothing, unthinking with his hungry desire, moving on autopilot. His lungs burn as he holds his breath - lit up like the rest of him - desperate not to interrupt. 

Mackie is unmoved by Chris’ reaction, casually offering, “I hope you’re not as sensitive here as you are with your tits-” Chris visibly quakes at his choice of words. Anthony pays him no mind, other than a pleased chuckle “-or this is gonna be over real soon.” Chris’ chokes on a shaky breath at the warning, burying his face into the bed more with a trembling moan. Reacting to something that Sebastian doesn’t see because he can’t look away from his face. 

Sebastian forgets how to breathe. 

He sucks in a tiny, tiny, unsteady bit of air in the accidentally loudest fucking breath ever. It sounds like he’s sipping through a straw. His cock jerks in his pants, aching. 

Mackie’s eyes cut to his, lightning quick. As if he’s just making sure he’s watching and listening still (as if he could possibly shut his eyes or tune them out) and Sebastian knows they’re both in trouble. The look in his eyes can’t mean anything else.

And he’s proven right because the next goddamn thing to come out of his mouth is,  _ “but,”  _ playing his own words up to see them both shudder. Pausing to let suspense build and break inside them both, “maybe that’s why it works for you two.” 

He rubs little circles over Chris’ hole, still not directly touching his skin. Sebastian can nearly feel his touch on his own skin, a phantom, wispy sensation that has goosebumps rise all across his body. He feels cold but also like he’s roasting in his own skin. He’s so caught up in Mackie’s voice, dripping with lust and confidence that he forgets to look at how Chris’ is faring… he has the feeling he’s also shaking apart. “If you’re all sensitive-” Chris gasps in perfect time to prove him right, “and can’t take getting fucked for long because of it, then ‘course it works for Sebastian to fuck you now and again.” 

Chris pants noisily into the bed and Mackie turns to him, a wolfish grin on his lips, readying to tear into him. “He’s good at taking it.” Sebastian moans behind his lower lip sitting between his teeth. He knows that shouldn’t hit him just the way that a coo of  _ “good boy”  _ would… it’s not supposed to be praise, he’s pretty sure, but it does. He whimpers under his weak breath. Forgetting momentarily which way is up and which way is down, just understanding that all he needs to look at is Anthony and Chris. Laid before his eyes but unable to be touched. 

“Just look at him,” Mackie whispers those words, low and leaning into Chris, creating the false sense that that part is  _ just _ for Chris to hear. Sebastian is ablaze with arousal and embarrassment. Shaky and unsteady even though he’s not even on his feet. “He probably loses it so fast when he fucks you,” Chris groans, the sound shaking with the shudder that rushes through him. Sebastian is going to melt into the fucking floor- his pulse is pounding, he’s sweating. Overheated and overwhelmed. “He’s not used to having to put in all that work.” That’s for Chris. “Bet you’d cum on the spot.” That’s for  _ him.  _

“Is that why it works, Chris?” 

Chris moans like Mackie has started touching his dick or returned to torturing his nipples. 

_ How? Fucking how?  _ Rattles through Sebastian’s chest like the aftermath of a sonic boom. Because he’s never thought of it like that and yet…  _ yeah. _ That’s why it works. That’s… that’s it. He aches. Mackie is so fucking  _ right. _ His hole hurts. His balls hurt. Knowing it… knowing that Mackie knows that; that Chris likes getting fucked but can’t stand it for too long because it quickly melts into overstimulation (the bad kind) and so he indulges him to cum as soon as he needs it.  _ He can- _ he can last when he fucks someone. He just… just hasn’t had to and last through it in a long time and.  _ Fuck.  _ Sebastian chokes, floating more and thinking less. Frustration and arousal meeting and melding. He can’t do anything, can’t  _ get _ anything. He’s been tossed into a chair, destined to watch from afar like a sex toy they were going to use but forgot about in the midst of their need and-

Sebastian moans, not super loud, but loud enough at the thought that it’s audible to both Chris and Mackie. 

Two pairs of eyes flick over to him. Intimidating as fucking hell. 

_ “Sssorry, sorry! Sorry!” _ Sebastian hears himself squeak, breathing like he’s just finished a marathon. Embarrassment and shame curls inside of him - he was supposed to be  _ good -  _ but overall just more arousal pours into him. Freezing him in place while his cock drools and twitches. Falling apart under the heated, combined gazes of his dominates. 

“If I weren’t about to fuck him open, Sebastian, you’d be in for it.” Mackie comments, only saying it for the purpose of making it crystal clear. 

He’s not out of the woods. He’s not being let go. He’s not being ignored. 

He’s so fucking hard. 

Sebastian nods, strung so tight with his need that he barely moves his head at all to agree, just bobbing his head down once and bringing it up. So fast that if you blinked you would miss it completely. 

Anthony raises an eyebrow in his direction but the second he looks down at Chris he’s smiling, unable to hide his satisfaction once he sees the pure awe and lust on Chris’ face. Sebastian breathes easier, in fact he starts fucking  _ panting  _ like a dog when Mackie snaps the elastic band of Chris’ obscenely tight boxer briefs against his skin. He might as well be at their feet, drooling and panting, with the way he’s acting-  _ which, no, that was not supposed to be hot,  _ he internally scolds himself. 

When he looks back up from the painful constriction of his slacks over his achy dick Chris is fully naked. 

His lips fall open and he’s pretty sure that if he looked in a mirror his eyes wouldn’t be blueish at all anymore. Just black. 

Seeing Anthony’s hands on his ass and thighs and hips as he strokes Chris’  _ bare _ skin has him on the edge of his seat, desperately wanting to watch him touch him. He wants to live through Chris too, ‘cause he’s not going to get anything any time soon and so he’ll take watching him get it instead. The fire inside him burns hotter. Turning more destructive yet. 

Chris’ eyelashes flutter, casting shadows over his flushed, gorgeous face, and a few barely audible, breathy sounds fall from his lips while Anthony pushes a pillow under his hips. He doesn’t hump down into the pillow, impressively- Sebastian can’t ever resist the soft friction and pressure. Mackie smacks his ass again and Chris gasps again. His eyes are hyper focused on Chris’ backside, watching the red mark bloom on his skin, watching him squirm, watching his ass move. 

_ Be good, be good, be good  _ thunders through Sebastian’s brain. 

He soundlessly mouths  _ “oh god”  _ with the show before him because he can’t keep the words inside of him or he’ll explode. There’s no room for  _ words  _ in him, not when he’s full to the brim with cravings that he can’t satiate. 

Mackie says, “mm-hmm,” for seemingly no reason other than the fact that he can. The sound dances over Sebastian’s skin, settling into him- unsettling him. 

The click of the lube’s cap follows his voice and has Sebastian’s gut clenching, his entire body clenching really. Responding to the well known sound. Chris’ eyes - which had been shut, his face turned towards him, one cheek resting on the mattress and the other exposed to the air - snap open. His pupils round and huge, unfocused as his lips part. Ghosts of moans getting pushed out of his lips with the heaving puffs of air, gasps. Sebastian’s eyes dart to track the movement of Anthony’s hands. 

His fingers are slick, shimmering with lube, and working over Chris’ skin. Getting him wet and ready. A whimper crawls up his throat, dying in his mouth before it can interrupt again. His toes curl. 

_ “Ah!” _ Chris moans sharply, his body jolting once and then shaking as he chuckles at his own reaction. Mackie has his first finger a little ways inside him and the sheer amount of hunger over Chris’ face has Sebastian’s chest thundering. Arousal strikes through him, ripping him open and abandoning him to the ever rising tides of it.  _ “God,” _ Chris groans, pink faced, letting Mackie do what he wants, yielding all of his huge, powerful body to him. Letting him take him and loving it. 

The hand that isn’t coated in lube strokes up and down Chris’ back in an out of body echo of what Chris does for and to Sebastian to get him to relax more. Chris usually strokes his inner thighs or his hip. Sebastian can feel those relaxing touches on his own skin now anyway. He knows every detail of what is happening to Chris. It’s making him go even crazier. 

All of the memories of those feelings breaking through to the now- plunging him deeper into his ocean of lust. 

“You’re so tight,” Mackie rumbles, sinking his first finger in deeper, the wet sound assaulting Sebastian’s ears. Heat rushing over him like he’s the one pushing his fingers into Chris’ body. Chris nods, wordless. His eyes are open still but they’re hazy. Full of pleasure. 

The slow motions of his fingers melt easily into quicker and quicker motions until all of the sudden he’s thrusting his first finger in and out of his hole without trouble. Wet sounds filling the air, making Sebastian ache and throb, needing something he can’t have. Feeling like a dog being held back from a hunk of meat on the ground by a chain leash. Chris’ moans don’t help. 

He’s going to be sitting in a pool of his own pre-cum by the time they get their hands on him. And when they do… Sebastian is going to cum on the spot. 

Anthony pushes another finger into Chris. His jaw drops and he nuzzles the sheets under his cheek like he can’t deal with it and just needs to squirm. A moan rolls up his restless throat and drips out of his lips, filling the air. It’s formed from such pure arousal that Sebastian can barely stand it. It’s so erotic. Erotic like the shiver inducing way Mackie whispers hotly about how he feels inside, saying it’s a damn shame his body isn’t more willing to let him get fucked all the time- insinuating that it’s a waste and filthily complimenting his ass. Offering, like it’s a burden, that he can call him for a  _ booty  _ call any time he likes. Grinning like the bastard that he is when all it does is make Chris push back onto his fingers, moaning as he does. 

While Chris rocks himself back onto his fingers, they’re fully inside of him, and Anthony looks over to him. Asking, “you looking?” Sebastian doesn’t even meet his eyes. He can’t. He’s stuck on the overwhelming sight of his hand disappearing between Chris’ perfect ass, making him sound and look like  _ that.  _

“Yeah,” Chris rasps, harshly breathing, “he’s been looking.” 

“Of course you would know that,” Mackie teases, brushing his prostate if the  _ ragged  _ moan that bursts out of him is anything to go by. He shakes his head but pushes his fingers in again, energy renewed with the reaction, “I bet you two stare into each other’s eyes the whole time you fuck, huh? Intense and romantic when you’re not being so fucking kinky.” Sebastian doesn’t know how he feels more embarrassed. But he does. 

But it also makes him impossibly harder, so what does it matter?

He eases up on touching Chris’ prostate and Sebastian is one hundred percent sure that he’s never seen someone so dazzled, like, if little cartoon white stars appeared around his head he wouldn’t even question it. And of all the things that come to his head after, his first impulse is that he wants to kiss Chris. Given he kind of really just wants to kiss him so he can feel him moan into his mouth, feel all of the pleasure Mackie is giving him through the fucked out sounds he’s making… but still, it’s a strangely innocent thought. He shivers, nerves alight. 

They move on the bed a little and Sebastian can’t find it in himself to even be confused. He’s already handed over the reins and so he doesn’t need to know. They know. He sinks into the power exchange. 

They resettle themselves in the center of the king sized bed rather than parallel to the side of the bed, but keep shuffling a little too. Talking low enough as they move around that even when Sebastian strains to hear them he can’t even catch parts of it. He kind of wants to pull his own hair even though this clearly isn’t his show. He’s not running it. But he’s needy and dying of want anyway. 

He’s never been so turned on in his goddamn life- not even as a teenager because he didn’t yet understand the fucking awesome concept of delayed gratification. Let alone edging. 

Chris’ backside is mostly facing him as opposed to his side being what’s facing him so he can see his face and Anthony’s face and a majority of their bodies. He’s still on his belly, ass up, hips propped up on a tall hotel pillow. Mackie’s shoulders and back take up most of his view but still… 

His mind goes blank. Taking in the new sight. 

He can  _ see _ exactly where Mackie’s fingers are disappearing into Chris’ hole. 

His skin is delicate and pink and Anthony’s fingers are thick and dark, roughly thrusting into him, making him moan and hiccup out surprisingly high noises for how low his voice normally is and how big he is in general. Sebastian feels himself sweat more, rivers of it sliding down his back and sides. Anthony is so good at making Chris  _ seem _ small because he’s dripping with confidence and dominance but looking at them like this… Chris  _ looks  _ small. His hole looks so little and-  _ fuck.  _

“Seb, look, c’mon, look at him,” Anthony goads him, perfectly verballing doing the thing he always does physically when they’re doing interviews, poking him in the side until he cracks… usually it’s to get him to crack up and laugh, but now it’s just to get him to crack apart. He knows full well that he’s staring with starved eyes. “I know you don’t get to see this-” he’s got two fingers inside of Chris, pushed all the way up to the third knuckle. His fingers are scissored apart and he’s leaning off to one side so Sebastian can fully see. His dick twitches, throbbing. There’s a tiny amount of space between his fingers because of how he’s got them parted, holding Chris’ hole open. He’s all wet and pink, “-too often, huh?” 

Sebastian shakes his head frantically, unable to tear his eyes away from the golden, glorious, pornographic sight in front of him, trying with everything he’s got inside himself and some he doesn’t not to buck up into thin air. To not just cum in his pants without a single touch to his dick. 

His voice dips darker, lower, “I know you can be a handful.” Sebastian whines, shame thickening in his stomach _. _ “And Chris is probably always busy fucking you for this-” he lets the wet sounds of his fingers stretching Chris out do the talking for a moment. “To happen a lot. You both ignore getting him like this because you’re so eager to be fucked, right?”

He nods so fast that he gets dizzy and Mackie chuckles like he knows. He barely hears what he’s agreeing so hard to. 

Anthony smacks Chris’ ass again, making him choke on a moan and this time Sebastian gets to watch the handprint bloom and watch his ass jiggle instead of watching Anthony watch it happen. He sucks in a breath so quickly that it hurts his throat. “You wanna turn back around so Seb can get off on your pretty face?” 

Chris gasps,  _ “y-yes,”  _ flustered with pain and pleasure and embarrassment. He’s never been as keen as having all eyes on him as Sebastian is… 

Another reason why they work. 

“Well-” Anthony amends, trusting his two fingers in and out of him casually, like he’s not melting his brain by doing it. Melting both of their brains by doing it. “-I’m not taking him out of that chair yet. So he’s not gonna get off  _ on  _ your face but… y’know,” he shrugs with one shoulder and Sebastian whimpers the second he catches the double meaning. 

Vivid images of his own cum sliding down Chris’ face - painted over his cheeks and nose and mouth - invade his mind’s eye. If his hands were free he’d get one around his dick to choke himself off of the edge of orgasm. But as is all he can do is shut his eyes tight and moan, panting, trying to not cum in his expensive slacks or  _ other _ expensive items. 

He still can’t control himself enough to muffle or squash the noise down to be inaudible. He barely can control himself enough to not cum. 

Mackie groans, “alright, calm down there, killer. That one’s on me. Should think before I talk, huh? Having you over there- ready to cum on command and all.” 

Sebastian shudders uncontrollably at the truth in his words, shutting his eyes too. Arousal slides down his spine with drags of almost pleasure burning into him. Unbearable and choking.  _ Be good  _ weakly echoes through his head, trying to keep himself in check but losing some steam. Clenching his toes and fingers and focusing on the feeling of his muscles and joints pulling rather than the pain of his ignored dick. They’re gonna kill him. This is fucking  _ manslaughter.  _

He opens his eyes.

Chris and Mackie are back to the way they were before they tried to give him a heart attack, but this time they’re in the middle of the bed rather than right next to the side. 

Another finger joins the other two inside of Chris, making him make the most delicious faces and sounds. Chris groans like he’s dying. And other than that Sebastian knows that he’s getting another finger, more of a stretch, because Chris’ eyes roll back into his head in middle of him expertly eye-fucking him like he wants to eat him alive and his breathing just- does  _ something. _ Becoming unsteady and sharp and kind of whiny. He also knows he’s gotten another finger because when he looks Anthony isn’t looking anywhere but directly at his hole. Focusing on his work. 

Sebastian wants him to work that hard on taking him apart. 

Helplessly, Sebastian squirms in his bonds, doing the least amount of moving possible but not not moving. He just can’t sit still. He needs to do something. He can’t feel his ass anymore- he’s been sitting for so long. He wants enough fingers inside of him, doing enough good things, to make his eyes roll back into his head like that. Neither of them catch him moving in the midst of his desperate agony. 

He whines when he realizes he’s gotten away with the tiny bit of movement- half attention starved and half relieved. He wants to be good but he also doesn’t understand how he can be and not die in the process. 

He’s a  _ mess.  _ Throbbing and aching and wanting. Staring at Chris’ face, devouring every bit of pleasure he sees cross his handsome features and feeling it shake through him, second-hand, because he’s so deprived. So desperate. Gorging himself on the sight of his bare skin too- his eyes constantly moving. Frustrated and awed with the fact that he’s not lifting a finger and Chris is being taken care of anyway. Without him but also with him. It’s maddening. 

“You still looking?” Anthony asks when he’s got Chris stretched enough on three of his fingers to feel comfortable looking away, “yeah. You are,” he answers his own question. “Enjoying the show?” 

Sebastian doesn’t have the brain power to respond- he just stares at Mackie and hopes that he can see the answer across his face. Blaring through his eyes. Coming out of his pores because he’s overflowing with his desire. 

He’s satisfied enough with Sebastian’s non-answer answer that he turns back to Chris, purposely fucking his fingers all the way inside of him, as deep as they can go, and curls them or spreads them or does  _ something  _ extra because Chris moans. Gutted and pleased but also tortured. 

“Ready for me?”

Sebastian’s lungs give out. 

Chris nods into the bed, mouth gaping and silent, his lungs also apparently failing seeing as he’s unable to speak. 

It’s not good enough for Mackie- he does the same thing again or an entirely different thing with his fingers. Sebastian doesn’t know, he can’t know. He can’t look away from the rapture breaking over his face. Twisting his features tight, painting him in an obscene light that makes Sebastian feel broken open because he aches so badly. “Chris, baby, you feel ready?” 

This time Chris gets his ass into gear, he nods again first, even more frantic then the first time, flushed pink from head to toe,  _ “F-fuck. _ Yeah. Yes, Mackie, please.” 

Mackie leans into him and sinks his teeth into ass, hard enough to make Chris  _ whimper.  _ Sebastian’s mouth drops open. He wants- 

“ You fuckin’ say my name when I’m inside of you.” Chris moans and shakes on his fingers, “okay?” Anthony asks, adding, “I appreciate the manners though. Good boy.” after a second. 

Sebastian jerks in his slacks, his dick feels like it’s pouring not leaking now. Chris moans again and says, “yeah-  _ oh!” _ Reacting to the thrust of Anthony’s fingers, all three buried deep inside him. Sebastian watches the muscles of Anthony’s arm bulge and ripple through his shirt- which he’s still wearing  _ for some fucking reason. _ It’s stuck to his skin, rendered nearly transparent with his sweat. 

_ “Oh, shit, _ Anthony-  _ please!”  _ Chris begs, his fingers grappling harshly at the sheets. Pulling them tight, making it look like he could rip right through them. Powerful and rough except for the fact that he’s submitting to Anthony. Sebastian can only hear the desperation of his words playing on a loop in his head. His balls ache now- he’s so ready to cum. So on the edge of his orgasm. Just like Anthony accused him of being. Knowing he’s easy and desperate and-  _ he needs to cum.  _

Anthony stops thrusting his fingers and Chris breathes raggedly, sounding relieved but not looking the part. 

“What’s up, baby, how you doin’?” Mackie husks, dripping charm, entirely in control. Being a little shit because of course-

“Good,” Chris huffs out, a little shaky, _ “just-”  _ he shuts his eyes. Going back to being shy for a second, unused to the openness  _ (and, oh fuck, no. Will his subconscious not- not that kind of openness.)  _ that bottoming comes with when he’s not still in charge. Giving orders for Sebastian to be the one fucking him. Usually he tops from the bottom when they do switch and Anthony is  _ not  _ doing that. 

Chris breathes in deep and quickly sputters, “I’m gonna fuckin’ cum if you keep fucking finger fucking me. That’s all.” 

Anthony laughs, “well- when you say it like  _ that.”  _ Chris groans. 

Mackie pulls his fingers out of him, not hesitating in wiping the excess lube against Chris’ skin; he jolts a little at the feeling of it. But he doesn’t say anything. Anthony spreads the wet shimmer of it over Chris’ backside again, like his ass needs any help at all in looking fucking incredible. 

Sebastian takes his own intermission too, shutting his eyes as Anthony gets up, trying to block out their shifting to at least not ache so much for a second. To not be throbbing and awfully hard for a second. Letting his body go limp. He’s going to be sore in the morning… not just from being used apparently. Just from sitting in the same position forever, clenching his muscles enough in order to keep from moving that it’s beginning to qualify it as a workout. A very  _ enjoyable  _ workout. 

Chris must try to move with him because Anthony clicks his tongue and says, “un-uh, stay.” 

Sebastian’s eyes flick right back open, looking back to where he assumes they’ll both be, humor sparkles in Chris’ eyes at his eager reaction to hearing an order. Mackie is sitting up more. 

“Finally getting naked?” Chris rasps, not teasing exactly, really probably just actually asking or maybe reminding him. He’s looking over his shoulder at him, naked as the day he was born. Putting on a show without even trying. His ass is more red on one side, where Mackie had smacked him but the rest of his skin is flushed with his arousal and probable embarrassment anyway. Sebastian can see the mark from his teeth too, along with the blurring outline of handprints- he feels his blood pressure rise, bounding right back up to where it was seconds ago. 

_ Mackie has nice teeth,  _ he thinks, half consciously wanting them to sink into his skin too. So they’re both marked: himself and Chris.  _ Matching.  _ Sparks ignite down his spine, wrapping around his chest and tempting him to squirm in place. 

Based on the murmured words of _ “condoms. fucking condoms”  _ that comes out from under Anthony’s breath where he’s standing off to the side of the bed- he probably could use it. The reminder that is. But he still raises an eyebrow at Chris, lying on the bed, as if asking him to challenge him and see what happens. 

He abandons the search for condoms after a second, unbuttoning his shirt without a care. Without hurrying at all. Undoing them one by one, not making a show of it but doing it practically, like he doesn’t know that he’s got two sets of eyes on him. If Sebastian we’re on the ledge that he is, he’d be impressed. There’s no way he’d be so calm. Not with Anthony and Chris watching like predators waiting to tear into him. 

The shirt flutters to the floor, giving away how impatient he actually is because he doesn’t fold it this time. He lets it stay messy. Sebastian licks his lips, looking over his newly exposed skin as slow as he can make himself rather than just zooming through it and taking it for granted. The shift of his muscles scream to be touched. His skin is shimmering with the sweat that didn’t soak his shirt through, gathering light gorgeously in the low light of the room. 

Chris breathes out shakily. His eyes are heavy and wanting and Sebastian is struck into paralysis at seeing him look at someone else like that. He’s stupidly loyal. He doesn’t- Sebastian swallows. He’s not… not jealous.  _ Yes,  _ he wants to be cooked under the heat in his gaze but… he really wants to see him get what he wants from Anthony. Arousal and anticipation turn into the same thing, one flame, inside of him. Dancing over his skin and through his bones and muscles, taking him over.

Mackie is stepping out of his pants as Sebastian’s eyes bounce back over to him. 

He feels like he’s watching a fucking, like, game of tennis or something. Dizzy with need but more dizzy with all of the bouncing around his eyes have to do, chasing a ball, running after a treat dangling on a string. 

But Sebastian doesn’t stick to that thought, or any thoughts, for long. 

Because Mackie doesn’t have pants on now. 

He’s hard.  _ Duh.  _ But… it’s different when Sebastian can  _ see  _ how hard he is so plainly. His underwear is tight and- he’s _ big. _ Tenting the front of his boxers and causing saliva to flood his mouth, his underwear are black and so Sebastian can’t tell if he’s been dripping pre-cum or not but…  _ fuck.  _

_ I wonder what he tastes like?  _

Narrowly Sebastian avoids moaning into the electric, silent air. But he has to move to do it. 

He throws his head back, or, more accurately, he lets his head drop back. Allowing gravity to take over. Biting his tongue as hard as his brain will let him and repeating the mantra that they’re going to have to engrave on his headstone after he dies.  _ Be good. Be good. Be good.  _

“Sebastian,” someone drawls. It’s probably Anthony. His entire brain is kinda focused on not blurting out  _ oh my god, I wanna suck your dick so bad that I’m going to, like, die if I keep looking at you and don’t get to-  _ so he can’t tell. 

“Sebastian-” he hears his name again and that time Anthony definitely said it. His breath washes over his face as he sighs. 

Fear and fire blaze through him. 

He lifts his head back up and opens his eyes, unaware that they’d shut, but thankfully Mackie is close enough that Sebastian can no longer see his underwear - or his cock - and instead he just has to deal with his bare shoulders and chest. 

“Yes?” He squeaks, high but rough from not being allowed to make sounds. Choking all of his moans back and collecting gravel in his throat. 

“Didn’t I tell you not to move- or am I mistaken?” 

_ “I- I… I wasn’t supposed to move.” _ He whispers, his blood all flying to his cock. If his dick wasn’t throbbing before… now it is. It’s more than throbbing. 

“But you did.” He declares, making more guilty endorphins flood his useless brain. Anthony looks him straight in the eyes, burning holes into his fucking soul and asks, “what’d you think I should do, Chris?” Right. To. His. Face. Holding fucking eye contact. 

Chris takes over from where he’s lying in wait, “what’d you need, sweetheart? Ask so Anthony can help you be good.” 

Sebastian’s thoughts run at a million, trillion miles an hour. Bouncing from  _ let me suck you off  _ to  _ please please please just fuck Chris, I want to watch  _ to  _ I need to cum  _ to  _ I’m going to cum in my pants and you won’t fucking touch me  _ to just  _ anything. Anything you say. I just want to be good.  _

Mackie runs a hand through his hair, messing it up more without a care. Anthony doesn’t care and Sebastian can’t bring himself to care. He hums, giving him a makeshift countdown slash hurry up signal. 

Nothing he was thinking spills out of his mouth, what he actually ends up whimpering out is,  _ “kiss me, please?”  _ Anthony sighs and for a second Sebastian thinks he’s not going to and he swallows. Whining out,  _ “Anthony?” _ because he can’t stop it from coming up out of him. 

He does kiss him though. Diving forward wholeheartedly, holding him by the hair, which sends shivers of pleasure down the back of his neck, and holding him by the jaw, rendering his lips and tongue useless. Anthony easily does all of the work, seemingly happy about it too. Both of his hands dig into him. Making his skin buzz. Grounding him surprisingly well. 

“You’re cute,” Anthony mumbles into his mouth. Sebastian gasps into his mouth, tasting Chris a little too. 

He stands up and Sebastian is too dazed at being touched at all to do anything about it. He doesn’t even think about whining or whimpering or writhing. He just- lets it happen. Anthony finds Chris’ pants on the floor and pulls out a couple of condoms from the pockets. Sebastian’s body perks back up, fighting through the tailspin Anthony’s lips sent him into, like a dog hearing the plastic of their food bag crinkling, knowing it’s time to eat. 

Anthony opens one of the packets with his teeth. 

It shouldn’t be pornographic. But it is. Chris’ little sound backs him up, telling him he’s not entirely insane yet. 

More inappropriate thoughts around Anthony’s mouth flash to the forefront of his mind, taking center stage along with all of the past images he’s got locked in his head of hickies and marks that Chris has given him. He wants Anthony’s marks too. Anthony drops his underwear to the floor and steps out of them like he’s done it exactly that way a million times. Easy and fluid and sexy as hell. The quickest but most effective strip show that Sebastian has ever been subjected to. 

Anthony’s ass is… it exists. 

His very voice weaves into his foggy head,  _ “the round brown”,  _ but it does nothing to cool the core heat ripping through him. It doesn’t touch the anticipation and suspense curling inside his body. It doesn’t take any of his attention away from the real life porn unfolding before him. Anthony is already on the bed, moving both in slow motion and at twice the speed that he should be. He’s back to kneeling between Chris’ openly spread legs, sitting there like he belongs right there, in the same pose that he was when he was fingering him open. But this time it carries more weight. Because he’s naked. 

Entirely and completely naked.

He’s all that Sebastian can look at. All that he can focus on too, the rest of his head is blurry and unimportant. It’s on the back burner- on the edge of being forgotten. 

More crinkling of the condom wrapper happens. He’s probably putting on the condom. And Sebastian can’t look. If he does… he might just instantly combust or cum. He doesn’t really want to find out which. He looks at Chris, who is watching Anthony and Sebastian is pretty sure he’s started to drool. 

Hunger has never had a truer example then the one sitting heavily in his eyes. 

Chris’ bare, laid out skin is overwhelming in of itself but having Anthony just as naked? It’s like trying to look directly at the sun. It doesn’t seem like it’s good for his health. Staring at  the sun them. 

He’s gasping and trying to breathe but it feels like he’s just sputtering- he’s probably making so, so much noise though. So he holds his breath. The burn in his lungs is good company for the inferno melting his insides. His heart is doing acrobatics in his chest and his dick is wet, wet and fucking soaked with his own pre-cum. 

Chris makes the most attractive, mind melting, toe-curling sound  _ ever  _ as Anthony slides into him. 

He grunts but he also moans, it’s rough but breathy, and his mouth is falling all the way open too. Brows pinching together, the heated pink on his cheeks spreading and deepening instantly, his body shaking all over. His head was up, turned to look over his shoulder and see what Anthony was doing, but the second that he started pushing into him his head dropped. 

And he moans brokenly into the bed. Mouth open and red and wet, inviting, looking like candy. 

Chris’ eyes are shut tightly but the same cannot be said for Sebastian’s or Anthony’s. Faintly he knows Anthony is watching Chris with huge, ravenous eyes, not willing to miss a single second of any of it, but mostly he just knows he’s staring at Chris. Aflame and malfunctioning, sitting in the goddamn chair they tied him to. 

It’s so hot. 

He feels like a voyeur. But to his own life somehow because while he is watching them he’s just as much a part of this as they are. 

He feels dirty and hot. Naughty. Like he shouldn’t be enjoying it. Watching Anthony look at Chris with unfocused eyes as he pushes into the hot clench of his body, settling into him, his hips flush to his ass. Watching Chris struggle to moan, let alone breath as he takes him. His hands shaking where they were curled into the sheets up by his shoulders. 

Anthony pulls out. It’s only barely an inch that he pulls back. But when he slides right back into Chris, well, Sebastian isn’t sure that his eyes are working properly because Chris is swearing up a storm. Overreacting in the most erotic way fucking  _ ever. _ Arching his back and trying to force his own hips deeper into the pillow under his hips- trying to get Anthony deeper into  _ him. _

Anthony groans and does it again, pulling back farther this time. Shoving forward harder. Chris reacts just as deliciously. Moaning and trying to grab the sheets, failing because he’s too caught up in his pleasure. 

Sebastian melts with the picture. The fucking  _ porn  _ he’s witnessing. 

He’s not used to being relatively clear headed while Chris isn’t. Usually they’re both out of their minds. He’s not swimming in pleasure with Chris and it makes him appreciate the pleasure that Chris  _ is  _ swimming in that much more. He leaks and twitches in his slacks, his thighs jumping as he tries to not writhe in sympathy and frustration. 

Chris’ breath hitches loudly, sounding like he’s choking on his thrusts. Anthony is up to pulling half way out before pushing back in. Working Chris up to taking everything he has and wearing Sebastian fucking out. 

Sebastian knows what Chris looks like from behind. 

He knows that when he arches his back it makes his tiny waist look even tinier, he knows it makes his perfect, round ass look even rounder. He knows it makes his shoulders look even bigger and- just. It just makes him look so fucking  _ good.  _

He knows that. 

But it doesn’t feel like he knows that because he’s swallowing his tongue when he watches it happen now. Later- when he’s capable of thinking things that are just  _ fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck  _ he’ll blame it on the change in angle. But  _ Jesus.  _ His back is arched and his ass is pushed up and Anthony is grabbing him, fucking into him like he plans on breaking him and grabbing him so thight that it’s like he’s trying to leave handprint bruises so the forensics team knows just who did it. Just who took him apart. 

“Fuck,  _ Chris,” _ Anthony swears, his body moving gorgeously, not even pausing his thrusting to talk. Multitasking in every way, talking and fucking and taking them both apart at the same time. Controlling himself perfectly. Controlling  _ them  _ perfectly too. 

Driving his hips forward and pulling his hips back. Grinding his cock into Chris  _ hard _ so he can’t not moan with every thrust. Giving him a reason to make all of the sounds that he is. Giving him something to fucking remember. Chris obviously tries to say something in return to Anthony because the next couple of sounds that come out of him are  _ “ah, ah, ah-!”  _ rather than just a bunch of hot, so fucking hot, but meaningless garbled noises. 

It makes Sebastian’s gut clench and his hole clench even harder. His toes curl.  _ Jesus fuck.  _

Anthony leans forward, his hips pistoning in and out of Chris with the same weight the whole time, slowing just enough to let him move. Chris doesn’t seem to mind or even notice. He just pants into the sheet, taking his cock like a champ and turning his head to the side finally. Giving Sebastian a full, perfect view of every bit of pleasure washing over his face. Tightening the muscles here and there. Painting ecstasy over his supermodel worthy face. 

With one hand planted into the mattress to take his weight, Anthony uses his other to wrap around Chris’ chest. Forcing him back into his chest and making him look small, making him look dominated. Even more than before. Sebastian’s head spins and his blood evaporates because it’s so fucking hot that it can’t possibly still be liquid. 

Chris’ eyes fly open at the change in angle and he moans with abandon. His throat sounds raw with the sheer intensity of the sound ripping through it. Anthony swears and moans. Thrusting with even more vigor, practically growling as he asks, “t-that the angle, baby?” 

Chris’ nod is frantic and uncoordinated and keens sloppily, agreeing to the obvious. 

His muscles are still tensing and rippling here and there but he looks like he’s melted. Like he’s not in control of himself anymore. Like Anthony has fucked any strength out of him. Unbearable heat races through his body at the thought, wrecking him. Sebastian imagines what it’d feel like to be under Chris right then, all of his weight pressing into him entirely because he’s getting fucked too good to try and hold himself up. His chest rapidly rising and falling with the high, almost whiny sounds that are being punched out of him by the thrusts of Anthony’s cock to his prostate. Sweating and barely holding himself together above him. 

Sebastian shudders hard, physically reacting to the mental feeling of  _ that.  _

“Good,” Anthony says wickedly, panting and groaning. Being attacked by his own pleasure too. His shoulder and back move, tensing a little, and before Sebastian can do anything but drool over the sight Chris is moaning higher and louder than he has all night. Unabashed in whatever pleasure just slammed into him. 

Sebastian only connects the dots when Chris shoves his broad, muscular shoulders back and gets his forearms under him, pushing his tits into Anthony’s hand. Anthony’s pinching his nipple. While he’s fucking him. And Chris sounds like he’s dying. 

Anthony is ruthless though. He just keeps fucking and touching him. Assaulting him with all of the pleasure he’s giving him. 

_ “Please! Fuck, oh- oh god, Anth-anthony.”  _

Chris’ voice doesn’t hit Sebastian right away. It’s like the shock wave of an explosion, coming way before the fire and heat do. Sebastian watches his mouth move and then his ears hear his begging, desperate, fucked-out voice. And then he explodes. 

Desperation peaks inside of him and he moans too- sure for a full second that he’s going to cum on the spot, out of his mind with need, not getting touched at all, but Anthony’s eyes flick to him. Dangerous and commanding. And the threat of being bad and not good holds him to the edge of the cliff like a band-aid over a bullet hole.

But nothing happens. Anthony doesn’t come to gag him or anything because he’s too focused on Chris, he’s got his claws dug too deep into him to walk away. A predator too occupied with their first kill to worry about a second happening. 

“Please,  _ what?” _ Anthony groans, slowing his hips down a little in favor of fucking into him with all of his weight instead. Their skin collides with slaps that ring in Sebastian’s ears and burn him to ash as they spread through him.  _ Chris’ ass is going to be even more red after they’re done  _ and Sebastian is going to lose consciousness. He’s too fucking hard. There is no blood anywhere in him besides in his cock. 

“I-  _ shit. Fuck.  _ I’m gonna-” Chris groans and cuts himself off, losing his words, just quaking under Anthony instead of talking. 

“You gonna cum? _ Already?” _ He teases, barely audible to Sebastian with all the other mind melting sounds that are also happening. The wet, obscene, slaps of Anthony’s hips to Chris’ ass. Chris’ moaning. Anthony’s grunts and rough moans. The creaking of the bed or mattress or whatever under them. The headboard of the hotel bed hitting the wall every now and again when Anthony gets a little too into it. 

_ “Yes-”  _ he whines, “oh god-! Yes.  _ God. I’m gonna,  _ c-cum.” 

Anthony stops touching his chest and moves to touching his cock. 

Or-

Sebastian assumes that he’s going to start touching his cock. But the agonized moan of pain that Chris lets out - shattering Sebastian into a hundred thousand tiny pieces of desperation - says otherwise. It says that Anthony is  _ touching  _ his cock but… he’s not getting him off. He’s just not letting him cum. 

Before Anthony can get to explaining himself Chris starts babbling, begging and pleading and making Sebastian woozy. He’s got to literally be on fucking fire to be this fucking hot. This turned on. This  _ achy  _ and needy and-  _ ready.  _

To fix the situation Anthony pulls Chris up and  _ back. _

And just into his fucking lap like Chris doesn’t have a good twenty to thirty pounds of pure muscle on him, being taller and  _ well- _ looking like goddamn Captain America. Sebastian isn’t sure if he can chemically, biologically, or really be more turned on than he is in any reality. He’s going to die here. Yep. It’s going to happen and it might already be happening. 

Chris moans loud enough that it might be considered a scream when Anthony grabs his hips and forces him to bounce up and down on his cock. He’s still thrusting in and out of him too. Fucking his brains out. Chris curls forward with the intensity of the pleasure, of the fucking, like he might fall back onto the mattress, but Mackie saves him before he can. Letting their rhythm fail in order to drag his back back to press against his chest. Making him turn his head to kiss him. 

The wet sounds have Sebastian shaking harder than he already was. 

He gets back to thrusting up into Chris. Making him moan into his mouth. His hand still locked on his cock. Unmoving and preventing him from cumming. 

Anthony turns his eyes on him. 

And Sebastian instantly shrinks, feeling tiny and helpless and so fucking outrageously aroused that he’s not going to need to get off for a fucking month after he gets to cum. He’ll be too fucked out. He’s sure of it. Anthony stares him down and strokes his hand up and down Chris’ painfully hard cock (which is just as flushed as the rest of his skin, all red and dark with his arousal). Chris groans, gutted. Trying clearly, sweetly hard to not claw at Anthony or pry his hand off of his cock so he can cum. He’s vibrating in place and Sebastian knows he’s hovering over the edge- ready touch down and be thrown off the edge in a second. 

Anthony’s voice is rich, dark, and  _ devastating  _ as it reaches Sebastian’s ears. It’s stupidly even considering the fact that he’s still rocking up into Chris, “you might take notes, Sebastian. Learn how to beg all pretty-” Chris’ breathing hitches so suddenly that it sounds painful “-don’t you think he sounds good?” Sebastian starts to nod but before he can even get all the way through the movement Anthony is barking,  _ “words, Sebastian.”  _

_ “Yes.”  _ is forced out of him instantaneously. 

“Good,” Anthony says in return. Fucking up into Chris suddenly impossibly hard. Chris lets out a single, gutted,  _ “ _ **_ah!_ ** _ ”, _ before being stunned by the sudden pleasure. And Anthony removes his hand from his cock, keeping him stunned with shock for another moment, setting it on his hip and digging his fingertips in. Helping him bounce on his cock. 

Chris is losing it above him. Gasping and shuddering, moaning with his entire chest. His chest which is… his tits are bouncing too. 

Sebastian has seen  _ that  _ too but… angles are fucking wild. They make all of the difference. And Sebastian may have been drooling but his mouth goes entirely dry at the different angle he gets on the sight of Chris’ body. 

His mouth goes especially dry when Chris makes a panicked, high noise that makes all of his desperation clear. He’s going to cum if Anthony doesn’t keep him from it and he doesn’t know if he’s allowed. 

Sebastian must be cumming or have already cum without realizing it. He’s leaking so much. 

_ “Yeah,” _ Anthony rasps, “come on, I’m right-  _ fuck,  _ there too.” Chris moans and his legs start doing more of the work, finally, like his body has finally caught up with all of the pleasure drowning him. His thighs flex and move into more stable position, letting him ride Anthony faster because,  _ holy fuck-  _

Chris is  _ riding  _ Anthony. 

And it hits him like a ten ton cinder block to the back of the head. 

It hits him - blowing him to smithereens and making his throat close - just as Chris silently screams. Cumming on Anthony’s cock, rocking more than bouncing then. Thighs tensing and bulging with pleasure. Head tilted all the way back onto Anthony’s shoulder, throat exposed and arched mouth-wateringly, hair falling in disarray- a little darker than normal with his sweat, some of it even sticking to his forehead. He’s somehow even pinker than he already was. Skin wet with sweat. Face painted with ecstasy, indescribably stunning with his orgasm. 

His chest is heaving like he’s still breathing even though Sebastian can’t hear any noises that are happening- he can’t hear the heaving breaths. All he can hear is the tiny, tiny choking sounds he’s making. Overwhelmed to the farthest degree. And then he can’t even hear those noises because he just hears Anthony moaning and fucking viciously up into Chris as he finishes. Spilling inside of him, shaking a little as he does. But it’s not like that bothers him. Hearing Anthony cum into him. 

Anthony makes several jagged thrusts up into Chris - all of which cause him to moan brokenly and jolt a little - and buries his head into Chris’ far shoulder with a vulgar, stomach clenching groan. Sebastian barely holds in his whine and pout at not being able to watch his face twist into the deepest realms of pleasure. 

It just makes him even more frustrated. More achy. 

Chris flops forward with such gusto when he’s done riding the last waves of his pleasure, both the pleasure of cumming and having Anthony cum into him, that Sebastian almost actually laughs. He’s so dramatic but he’s a little looser just from having gotten to watch Chris and Mackie get their release. He’s not, like, satisfied but… he feels less tightly wound. 

But he’s not  _ that _ loose or that unraveled that he’s not still pounding and throbbing, so when Anthony doesn’t follow Chris all the way forward and he instead pulls out of him before he lays down half on top of him he hears himself inhale sharply. It hurts his throat. He catches sight of Anthony’s still hard cock. Condom full of his cum, encasing his cock, dirtying him up. 

Chris laughs, face buried into the bed, lying on his front, exhausted. The sheets and mattress and all that muffle his joyously unsteady words, “Jesus, Anthony, you- your good.” 

Anthony pats his side like you might slap a pony on the flank to get it moving, his hand is shaking a little like his voice, “mm-hmm.” He’s smiling though, satisfied with wrecking him. But before he lays down next to him, he gets himself out of the condom, tying it off and throwing it into the trash that’s by the other side of the bed. Then he crashes down on top of him. 

It makes Chris giggle because he’s like that after he cums. Always has been.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what's up...
> 
> It's Sebastian's turn.

Sebastian doesn’t know how long he sits, squirming and panting in the chair, both Anthony’s and Chris’ ties digging into his wrists. But it feels like he sits there for years on end. 

The seconds blend together until nothing has straight lines or edges, everything is just blurry and messy. It feels like he’s spent years watching the sweaty, cuddly tangle of limbs slumped over the bed. 

Anthony’s back is facing him, he’s spooning Chris. It feels like years of knowing that they’re comfy and satisfied and he’s the only one unbearably turned on now. Strangely lulling him into hovering above the ground, nearly out of his own body, with their down time - their slowing breaths and drying sweat - but he’s also pathetically frustrated with his own situation.

He doesn’t know what he wants; in a trance, watching them. 

He does know that he’s a mess though.

_ “You ready?” _ Anthony pretends to whisper to Chris, really he’s loud enough for Sebastian to hear just fine. His dick twitches painfully in anticipation. He’s still just as hard and achy as he was earlier. Not quelled at all, just not a breath away from cumming without their  _ show  _ happening. Although he's still in danger… it’s less immediate now. He feels vaguely sluggish, like he really does need them to take care of him; he’s not sure if he would have the coordination at this point to get himself off, let alone to get himself out of his clothes. 

Chris nods, his eyelids sitting low like his voice, chuckling into a slow, sensual kiss. Humming and murmuring,  _ “yeah,” _ into Anthony’s mouth. He sits up, propping himself up, in slow motion and Sebastian instantly finds his eyes, “don’t want anybody to feel left out,” Chris winks at him. 

Sebastian inhales jaggedly, excitement bursting like lit fireworks under his skin. 

He licks his lips and squirms as much as his body tells him he needs to because surely now that he’s not being a  _ distraction  _ moving is fine, right? 

_ It’s totally not because he wants to make sure that they come over to “help him be good” sooner than later… no.  _

Chris smirks. Anthony’s gaze swings over to him too, looking over his shoulder and half turning his body toward him. Dark eyes smoldering rather than lit up like a forest fire. It still makes him want to whimper-  _ that _ look. It’s somehow just as powerful as ever, no matter the intensity… or… maybe they’ve just worn him down. 

Maybe they’re not even trying but he’s just weak for it anyway. 

Anthony gets up first, already apparently recovered from his orgasm. 

He walks to him, confident and easy- like he’s not entirely naked. Chris props himself up on his elbow more securely, turning to lay fully on his side now. Equally unselfconscious. Equally overwhelming and arousing. 

Neither of them are hard anymore. Not all the way. 

Sebastian’s own dick doesn’t care though, it doesn’t dampen his want at all. No water rushes over the inferno inside him, trying to dampen it. If anything, the flames grow stronger; especially with the help of a new breath of oxygen as more fuel when Mackie crouches next to him, sighing erotically against his ear. Making shivers appear across his skin which is  _ still  _ covered by his fucking clothes. His shirt, his pants, his, his-

“You look wrecked and we haven’t even touched you yet, Sebastian.” Anthony hushes, pushing the words into his sloshy brain, lips brushing his ear. His eyes slide shut and his head drifts back, blocking out the hazy, golden world in front of him. A sound bursts out of him. Indescribable other than the fact that it’s needy and desperate. Anthony chuckles, sounding even closer now that he’s got nothing else to focus on. 

Anthony attacks him, viciously kissing him and making him gasp. Punching the noise out of his lungs. Splitting his head in about a million different directions, rocking and fucking flipping the boat. Shock, pleasure, want, and arousal are just a few of the places he goes.

“Yeah,” Chris breaths against his other ear, hot and shivery,  _ shit, when did he come over?  _ “You hurtin’, baby?”

Sebastian whimpers into Anthony’s mouth,  _ he is. _ He’s  _ so hard. _ He’s aching and hurting and hot and he needs to get out of his clothes as soon as humanly possible. 

Anthony hovers a hand over his crotch, barely touching him at all but proclaiming, “yeah, poor kid, he is.” and Sebastian moans, letting out everything that he can. It might be the nickname but it might be everything else. He doesn’t know. All of those denied sounds spill over, begging for release and finally having it in the fact that they’ve been freed from his tight chest. Tears burn under his shut eyelids and he feels his lower lip tremble. 

He chokes them down- the tears. He can do this. He can be good. 

He can let them have their fun without making them stop early because he’s so desperate. 

Anthony stops kissing him and instead grabs his jaw, moving his face for him, not even giving him the option if he doesn’t want to look straight at Chris. Chris is kissing him then. Not even giving him a second to sip in a single breath. He’s just there. And a lack of oxygen is only one of the reasons that his head is spinning. Chris’ tongue is darting out to trace the seam between his lips and all he can do is let his jaw fall open and welcome his tongue into his mouth. Moaning when he licks into him like he’s trying to show him how he’d go to town between someone’s legs. He shakes, yanking his wrists against the ties that hold him down when Anthony whispers something in his ear. Chris nips at his lip and he can’t even understand _ one  _ syllable of whatever the hell Mackie said. He whines and shivers instead, his dirty talk effective even without him processing it. 

Anthony sneaks a hand over his throat and kisses his shoulder over his shirt. 

He sputters a gasp into Chris’ mouth - who is trying to french kiss  _ the fuck  _ out of him - lungs no longer putting up with the burn raking through them. Reacting to Anthony’s blatant move of ownership. 

Chris strokes the side of his face with his fingertips, pulling back and letting him breath. Sharing his space and air. He doesn’t even bother opening his eyes, he knows Chris will dive back in again soon. He murmurs, “good boy,” against his cheekbone and his own fingertips and Sebastian breathes harder. His eyes squeezing tighter together. 

“Yeah, you’re being so good for us,” Anthony rumbles the words against the back of his neck, lightly dragging his teeth over him, pushing them into his skin. Resserting them like he knows he’s trying to ignore them so he can hang on to his sanity for a little longer. 

Still, Sebastian feels the hot rush of more pre-cum leaking out of his painfully hard dick, narrowly he holds in a sob. 

Chris must sense how much it makes him throb, making him crazier, because he dives in again, hungry. Redirecting his hurt and denial into pleasure. Nipping his bottom lip once more just to get his mouth to fall open wider and give him free rein. Claiming and leading him. Sebastian obeys with a moan, unable to not be led, folding under him easily. Chris’ plush lips swallow him with the hot, slick, and surprisingly put together moves- he did just cum from having his prostate stimulated and usually it takes him a while to get back to normal after. It makes him kind of mushy, he’s so sensitive. Except… apparently not when teasing him is on the line too.

The wet sound of their lips meeting and then parting is what punctuates their kissing because Chris switches gears to help Anthony. 

Neither of them kiss him, they just let his lips buzz and feel lonely as he tries to catch his breath, failing miserably at it, seeing as they’re attacking his neck and shoulders and a little bit of his chest. Because at some point around half of his shirts buttons have come undone or been undone. He doesn’t know which because they’re too good at making _ him  _ come undone. 

Anthony bites and scrapes his teeth over his collarbone and all of the sudden Sebastian knows really why they aren’t kissing him as he gasps sharply- if no one is kissing him his sounds are muffled.  _ Damn. _

Anthony marks up his other collarbone, leaning into his space and stealing his breath out of his lungs with the way his lips and teeth feel over the incredibly sensitive, thin skin under his mouth. His toes curl and his thighs tense. Chris is kissing up and down his neck, murking up the sweet sensations that Anthony is giving him with even more pleasure. Kissing and nipping and probably desperately wanting to leave marks but knowing that that’s not practical. Sebastian wishes he’d do it anyway. 

_ What’s the point of having a threesome if you don’t look well fucked after- _

Sebastian nearly laughs at his own wayward, horny thought but then Chris is kissing him harder and is pulling his hair. 

_ “Ah! AH!”  _ Sebastian hears his own high, needy gasps after he feels the sharp pain and pleasure from his scalp tumble down from his head and overwhelm the rest of his body. Hearing and feeling his own reaction in stages because Chris and Anthony are now the ones controlling everything from his pleasure to time itself apparently.

Anthony circles his fingers around his nipple, pinching and rolling it after a second.

Competing with Chris to make him make the most noise probably. Sebastian doesn’t care that he’s now  _ personally  _ involved with their stupid (intentionally stupid), frat-bro like competitions. He’s too busy swimming through rough tides of pleasure, mewling and arching into both feelings at once. Leaning into the unhesitating fingers playing over his chest and the thick fingers curled in his hair. Pulling his head back until he feels a stretch in his neck. 

Making him pant like he almost was drowned and then rescued at the last second. He’s crumbling apart. 

Anthony switches to his other nipple just as Chris scratches his fingers against his scalp, giving him a tiny break and biting at his jaw instead. He can’t hold himself back from making noise,  _ “nngh… guh. Pluh-please!”  _ Leaning into Chris’ lips and also thinking about pulling away and leaning harder into Anthony instead. Strung between the two of them and not knowing what to do. He just-

“What’s that baby?” Anthony asks, trying to play innocent but doing fucking  _ something  _ with his fingers that makes his chest feel like it’s on fire. He keens, loud and needy. One of his hands is centered over his nipple under his shirt, and the other is doing the same but over his shirt and that in of itself would be dizzying and begging worthy. But, he’s also mouthing at his throat and he can’t even put one single thought together. Not to even mention that Chris is still going at him too, pulling his hair more but not as hard. A tiny bit merciful but not by much. 

Sebastian is back to being entirely convinced that he is going to fucking  _ die.  _

“Gotta speak up,” Mackie says, sounding way too over-fucking-joyed for the hell he’s putting him through. 

_ “Please!” _ He whines, sharp and breathy. Arousal and desperation boiling under his skin, heat moving over him like a brutal fever crawling up from his toes to his head. He’s never been so hard. Or so wet. 

Anthony hums and gives his nipples a break, undoing the last of the buttons on his shirt and then touching fucking  _ everywhere. _

Dragging his fingers from his ribs to his hip to his nipples to his collarbones. Just- everywhere. He flicks his nipple just because apparently, it makes him groan with everything he has just as Chris tugs him into a kiss. Using his hair like a leash. Doing what he wants with him. 

He hadn’t realized that he was still puffing  _ “please, please, pleasepleaseplease,” _ like a prayer until Chris shuts him up. Locking their lips messily. Wet sounds drip into his atmosphere hazily - turning up his internal temperature even fucking more - as they kiss.

Well- Chris is kissing him. Sebastian is… he’s being kissed. 

He’s letting it happen because he’s a fucking stupid good kisser and anyone who wouldn’t let him kiss them is fucking insane. He’s letting it happen also just because he  _ can’t.  _ He’s panting and whining and he needs Chris to do the fucking work. He’s in over his head with pleasure. Drowning, being buried, being crushed-

He can’t move because he’s tied down and he can’t move because he’s too swamped with good feelings and yet it’s not enough.

“What’s wrong, Seb?” Mackie teases, his feverish lips brushing his temple and making Chris break their kiss. Anthony kisses Chris rather than asking more questions or waiting to see if he’ll answer. 

And they’re so, so,  _ so  _ close to him. 

Centimeters from his own face and plainly enjoying that fact and more. Chris gasps as Anthony does something with his tongue and Sebastian whimpers, he can feel the hot rush of the noise over his face. He feels crowded again. Shaking and aching. Chris’ hand that is still cupping the side of his neck squeezes in response to Anthony’s lips and,  _ jesus,  _ he- he’s gonna fucking cum.  _ Fuck. _

_ Fuck.  _

He whines, panicking a little because Chris isn’t even really choking him and yet he’s still. Literally. Going. To. Cum. His hand isn’t in the right spot to choke him and it’s not even that tight of a hold and…  _ it still doesn’t fucking matter. Nothing matters. Everything matters.  _

Then they break apart and Sebastian doesn’t know what to do. 

They’re just  _ there  _ like  _ that.  _

Swollen lips still slick with each other's saliva and even though Anthony just fucked Chris and Chris subsequently just got fucked they still haven’t gotten enough of each other. Sebastian doesn’t know what to do. He whines again, barely breathing or maybe breathing super fucking hard. He doesn’t know. 

“Yeah,” Chris swoops in closer like he needs to surround and overwhelm him anymore. He’s already trapped and trapped well. “You need something, pretty?” Chris says, his lips brushing his jaw. 

_ “Yes-” _ he gasps, the word exploding out of him and sounding dangerously close to a sob as he throws his head back. Trying to get away from them even though it’s all he wants- for them to be there and to use him. They just follow him anyway. Like wolves to a kill. Sebastian can’t not shudder at the show of want and possession, it’s its own chokehold. Not squeezing his life out of him through depriving him of oxygen but by turning him on too fucking much.  _ “I’m- ‘m, I’m-” _ he squirms in the chair, opening and shutting his legs restlessly. Gitting his teeth to hold on to his orgasm and his tears.

They both hover as he stutters uselessly, looming and predatorily interested. Eyeing him. 

Watching him like a hunter might watch a shot deer stumble around, eagerly following fresh trails of glistening blood before rushing onto it as it falls to the ground. 

Something about it -  _ them - _ makes his eyes water terribly, until he’s peering up at them through under the surface of a lake, sniffling and whining,  _ “‘m gonna cum.”  _

Chris looks utterly taken aback by the admission for a second, his pupils spilling outward to the biggest they can be, hiding all that gorgeous blue, his cheeks flushing visibly hotter, tongue flicking out between his gaped lips before he schools his features, smoothing himself over and playing innocent. His eyes are already wide as he asks,  _ “we haven’t even touched you yet though,” _ making his voice soft and ‘shocked’. Sebastian shivers and a high, feminine sound slithers up his throat.  _ Fucking goddamn it.  _

“Mmm,” Anthony rumbles, his fingers are petting his newly exposed hip softly and his eyes are just as wide, just as swallowed by lust. He’s not hiding his arousal with innocence though. He’s just letting it show and letting it burn through Sebastian, flames to a rag soaked in vodka. Eager. He clears his throat, declaring, “he doesn’t need it anyway, he’s so easy.” Talking to Chris like he’s not even there.

_ Anthony plays the role of bad cop too well, _ Sebastian moans, trembling in place. 

Anthony sighs, his lips twitching into the tiniest little grin as nods to Chris, moving his own fingers away from his body, taking a couple of steps back like he’s making it easier on himself too. So he’s not tempted. Leaving him to shiver out of feeling cold and not overwhelmingly hot for the first time all night. 

Chris joins him in taking his hands away, but he doesn’t step back. 

Torn Sebastian whines but bites his lip; he wants them to keep touching him because he wants to cum but he also doesn’t want to cum, he wants this to follow whatever timeline Anthony has. He doesn’t know what he really wants. 

His aching cock is shouting louder than his thoughts can hope to. 

Need crawls under his skin, puppeting his muscles and joining with heat and desperation. He’s lost his goddamn mind- that’s what’s fucking happened. That’s why he has no idea what is happening or what he wants to happen. 

He peers up at them, eyes bouncing between them for the millionth time. Somehow only thinking about looking at their faces even though their bodies are right there… there’s just  _ something  _ holding him captive to their gazes. Breathing with his mouth hanging open, chest heaving, he waits for them to do something. Daja vu strikes him hard in the chest- he’s been here before. His throbbing cock twitches. Earlier tonight, however long ago that was… but… he tries to push the thought away though. 

It makes him want to cry and beg for them to just make him cum right fucking now. He  _ needs _ release. 

Anthony is, of course, the first to speak up, “as much as I wanna see you cream your panties,” Mackie drawls. Sebastian’s breath hitches.  _ Fuck.  _ **_Fuck._ ** _ He forgot about th- _ “I am hard again.” He finished his sentence. Unaware of the predicament Sebastian has found himself in, digging his own sixty foot rather than six feet deep grave. Sebastian doesn’t know what to do with himself, he stops breathing and his heart skips multiple beats. His body growing quiet so he  _ has to  _ listen to Mackie’s attractive, sex roughened voice, “I guesssss,” he stretches the word out like he’s doing him a favor that he himself is neutral on, “I could fuck you too.” 

Sebastian chokes on a finally returning breath, drooling a little with the miscommunication happening in his body. 

“You want that,  _ don’t you?” _ Chris asks him, revving him up and also startling him. He forgot he was still next to him. Hopefully he couldn’t hear his thoughts or he’s… well…  _ fucked.  _

_ “Please!” _ He begs one of them, both of them, either of them, nodding frantically, need and anticipation thrumming through him stronger than he’s ever felt. He doesn’t care. He’s looking between them wildly, eyes shooting back and forth. He **_needs_ ** it. 

Sebastian feels like a doll being shoved around and pulled between two little kids as they get him up, grabbing his wrists to pull him to his feet after furiously undoing their ties from around his wrists. 

He bounces and spins and gets pulled between them. 

All of their bare skin brushing hotly against all of his  _ not _ bare skin.

Anthony locks onto his mouth, kissing him and slipping his fingers around the open front of his shirt around to drag his hands up and down his back while Chris gets his socks off. Wrapping his huge hands around his ankles and faintly making him wish that he’d asked to have all of his limbs tied down earlier. Then Chris stands back up and tries to seperate them. Chuckling as he tries to get him out of his shirt. Muttering about how usually it’s “never  _ this _ hard to get Sebastian naked” and that there’s maybe “too many cooks in the kitchen.” 

Which of course distracts them a little because Anthony  _ has  _ to get him back for that. 

And getting him back means pulling him close enough to pull a moan out of his mouth, chest to chest, as he kisses him and grabs his ass with the hand that he doesn’t have wound tightly around his waist. Sebastian stands, swaying on his feet, not complaining because he’s honestly hypnotized. 

Chris wraps his arms around Anthony’s neck and gasps, rutting into him, already half hard again. 

And the sight of him enjoying himself so fucking intensely that he’s already nearly ready to go again makes Sebastian whine and stumble closer. They pull away from each other in equal amounts nearly instantly, roused from their mutual spell by his sound or movement. Sebastian doesn’t know and doesn’t really care. 

Chris rips his shirt down his shoulders and arms, throwing it down onto the ground like it’s personally insulted him and Anthony is grabbing his waist with both hands, fingertips digging promisingly into him, moving him back. Then shoving him down onto the bed with a hand in the center of his chest, not giving him any time to wonder how and when they got him that close to the bed because Anthony chuckles and shakes his head, his grin leaking into his words, “been wanting to do that since I saw _ Political Animals.” _

Sebastian blinks at him, lifting his head up off of the mattress so he can see his face, shame tangling with flattery and confusion in his stomach while his dick twitches because he’s apparently into fucking anything that involves either of them. Even if that anything involves his old, not so great but very effortful acting. He swallows all of the words that want to come up out of him.  _ Why? How? Did- did you like it? Why did you want to do that… to me? Surely you didn’t… didn’t  _ really _ see that- that part of it? _

Chris chuckles and climbs onto the far side of the bed, pressing himself into his side. Running a hand through his hair, not pulling but bringing his attention back to the real world,  _ “don’t do that sweetheart…”  _ he whispers, kissing him gently. He doesn’t have it in himself to say  _ do what?  _ but Chris knows he’s thinking it and he says, “everyone who fucking saw that show wanted to push you down like that to have their way with you. Me included.” 

His eyes are serious when Sebastian flicks his own eyes open, searching, body tingling. Something coming to light in the back of his head, shaking him up even more. 

He’s distracted by Mackie slipping onto the bed, pressing against him from the other side. Hot and close, sweaty and sticky in the best way. Kissing his shoulder and rumbling, “yeah, for fucking sure.” 

Chris smirks at him and turns to Anthony, his expression darkening and opening up to show all of his desire, “did you ever jerk off thinking about it?” 

Sebastian stops breathing and a squeaky sound comes out of him for no fucking reason other than  _ jesusfuckingchrist- _

Anthony groans and nips at his shoulder, his lips dragging obscenely over his bare skin, “sure did.” Sebastian doesn’t know what to do with that information and his mind tries to file the info away for later at the same time that it tries to imagine what that must’ve looked like. What he must’ve imagined. He whines again, trying to grind forward into Chris until he immobilizes his hip with one huge, powerful hand. 

He doesn’t have enough leverage or willpower to fight him on it, so he takes the aching, unsatisfied, desperate feeling with a wildly pathetic noise. He especially can’t fight him when he whispers, “you’re a walking wet dream, sweetheart,” right before fucking his tongue into his mouth. Making him open up for it because he can’t not, Chris can make him do anything. 

Anthony groans over his shoulder, skating a hand down his back and grabbing his ass so suddenly and solidly that he gasps into Chris’ mouth. Choking on the sensation, pushing back into it. 

Far too soon Anthony is taking his hand away and peeling himself back, getting up off of the bed.  _ But-  _

Chris beats him to it. Quitting their kiss so he can track Anthony’s movement. 

Anthony fires back, “get his pants off, Evans. I’m getting another condom.” After a second he also adds in at a quieter volume,  _ “and figure out where the fuck the lube went.” _

Chris’ fingers instantly find his waist and the waistband of his slacks, removing Sebastian’s urge to laugh at Anthony’s additional comment. Grabbing his belt and,  _ Christ,  _ why does he still have a belt on? His dick fucking  _ hurts.  _

“There’s more in my suitcase if you can’t find it,” he adds. 

“Condoms or lube?” 

“Either. Both?” He answers, not really paying all that much attention. 

Anthony must make some kind of noise in response but Sebastian doesn’t hear it on account of the fact that Chris is pushing him back into the bed harder and then moving himself so he’s sitting between his thighs as one of his hands finds its way lower than his belt and  _ presses  _ down there too. Sebastian barely registers what’s happened before he’s moaning like he’s getting a hand-job instead of just barely being touched.  _ Fuck it though- _ it feels like  _ everything  _ after literally getting nothing. 

He can barely breathe around the pleasure swamping him, his lungs are crushed by the weight of it. His eyes roll back into his head and he pushes up into Chris’ heavy, wide palm as much as he can. Digging his heels and shoulders into the bed and arching under him until his other hand pushes him back down onto the bed, forcing his hips down. Sebastian whines,  _ fuck, that shouldn’t feel so fucking good.  _

Chris’ fingers curl around the shape of him through his slacks and Sebastian feels some saliva spill over the corner of his mouth and wet his skin as he pants with everything he has, his chest heaving. 

He thought he was hot and melted before by just watching then but he’s never- he’s so hot and…  _ jesus.  _ There’s lava in his body, filling his chest and stomach and making him melt even more than he thought possible. 

Somewhere beyond the syrupy pleasure coating him he hears Anthony say, “damn, Chris, what are you doing to that boy-” before he breaks off into a wolf-whistle but there’s nothing he knows, not really, beyond the hand on his dick. There’s hardly even that too, his brain is too clouded, he knows Chris is doing something but he can’t really understand what. 

He’s just feeling… 

Feeling Chris’ hand moving away. 

Chris stops and his eyes start functioning again, seeing again, but they start watering all over again too. Chris hushes him, leaning up to kiss him without any dirty tricks, just sweetly pecking him and whispering about how “it’s okay, it’s okay, _you’re okay. You’ll get to cum really soon, okay?_ _Anthony’s gonna fuck you and then you’ll feel so much better. So much better…”_ Sebastian nods lethargically, only half processing his smooth, low words. “You always say it’s better when you wait anyway, _don’t you?”_ He kisses his temple. 

And Sebastian hears that part the clearest so he nods harder than before, trying to show he understands even if he can’t get his eyes to actually open all of the sudden. 

“Good boy,” Chris praises him, sitting back and replacing the hold of his hands on his waist. Sebastian can’t even jump or tense at the touch, he’s floating and too hazy to be shocked. He just wants.

Chris gets through pulling his belt out of the loops of his slacks and through undoing the button but not through pulling down his zipper before he’s talking again. Even more awed and aroused than before. 

Groaning and squeezing his fingers into him, pain biting him, singing through his bloodstream to his nerves,  _ “ _ **_fuck, Seb._ ** _ ” _

Sebastian whimpers, having forgotten all about his surprise yet again right up until Chris gets his fingers to move, unfreezing and restlessly tracing the black lace waistband now peeking out of his mostly undone slacks. Dizzyingly pinballing from holding him so tightly that there’s no way in hell that he won’t have ten perfect fingerprint bruises tomorrow to barely brushing his fingers over his skin like he’s scared to break him. 

Sebastian whimpers and squirms, trying to get him to grab him like that again-  _ he wants those bruises. _ He wants  _ proof. _

He wants to be able to snap pictures of the damage and remember it forever even though he’s so fucking hard that it hurts, _ badly hurts,  _ and he sure as hell could do without hurting so much because of denial for the rest of his life. 

Anthony must’ve perked up at the commotion because he’s instantly speaking up, “what’s the matter, Evans? He too hot for you to handle?” teasing charmingly, obviously not having caught onto what’s happening yet. Sebastian’s not sure if that’s a good or bad thing. He draws his lower lip between his teeth, feeling more pathetic, desperate noises clawing up his throat, “do you need to tap out- have me take over for you?”

“No,” Chris groans, still touching the expensive lace of his panties, touching him all gentle while sounding rough. Sebastian’s cock twitches at the contrast and he feels Chris’ hands tighten, nails biting into his skin for just a second, _ “fuck, _ just c’mere and see.”

Mackie’s footsteps are a little too hurried and heavy to be cool or laid back but who  _ the fuck  _ cares about being cool. Sebastian wants them to fucking  _ wreck him. _ He wants Anthony to fucking fuck him and he wants Chris to touch him while he does it. He wants to suck him off while he gets fucked, _ god,  _ he’d get shoved onto Chris’ cock with every thrust and maybe- maybe he’d be able to get even more of his cock into him that way. 

_ Fuck. He needs to fucking get off!  _

A sob escapes from his lips when he tries to take a deep breath. 

He feels the bed dip though and so he sucks the next sob back down his throat.  _ Be good. Be good. Be good. Be patient and let them- let them…  _ he whines, trying his hardest to be good, and his hands scramble to find someone to hold onto with minds of their own. He finds someone's shoulder and someone’s wrist but quickly they’re both gone and he’s being moved. 

Hands are all over him. 

Someone is sitting him up just a little, hands around his shoulders and the back of his neck, and placing his upper body into their lap. Someone is kneeling between his legs, hands on his hips and dragging him so they can sit between his thighs. Forcing his legs a little wider so they can fit. Sebastian’s hole clenches around nothing, unsatisfying and frustrating, knowing he’s being put into a position to be fucked.

And he wants to open his eyes,  _ he does, _ but he’s pretty sure he’d either black out or cum the second he sees the hunger he knows must be in their eyes. He can feel the hunger in their hands, the way they’re grabbing and pulling and pushing him. Moving him around like he doesn’t weigh anything at all. So he doesn’t open his eyes, trying to protect himself from falling apart. From splitting at the seams.

Their hands stall for a while, stroking down his shoulders to his arms and from his chest to his stomach to his thighs. Soothing and heating him up all at once. 

Sebastian lets himself go, giving his body away to the feeling. 

He feels woozy, stuck in between their magnetic fields, constantly swooning and swaying towards someone. Being pulled and pushed at once. Needing support and care and being deliciously helpless. Like a puppet on strings that only they command.

Apparently Anthony is the one between his legs because he does even bother with the zipper of his slacks, he just tugs down his pants and he fucking  _ growls.  _ And Sebastian knows  _ that _ voice. That sound. It goes straight to his cock and he has no choice but to bury his face in Chris’ hip. Legs automatically trying to shut, he gasps shakily, Anthony’s body keeps his legs from closing. Chris’ hand strokes through his hair and drops onto his neck. Teasingly pushing down just a touch on that sensitive spot really high up on his neck- probably just doing it to hear the way he’s got no choice but to choke a little at the feeling. He doesn't mind it.

_ “Oh, Sebastian.”  _ Anthony purrs, his voice dangerous. 

He shudders harshly. Knowing in his fucking  _ soul _ that they can both now see the panties he’s wearing now. With his slacks tugged down to mid-thigh. Constricting his movements. 

The panties he wore for Chris originally but are now… now for  _ this.  _

They’re black and were as expensive as all hell but they’re soft enough that he doesn’t care. They feel nice against his cock. Especially when he’s so hard. The sides of them are thick and fully see-through lace, meant to ride high on his hips, the tiny scrap of cloth covering his dick and balls and hole isn't transparent. It's still lace though. The fabric there is cut into a 'V' shape, meant to emphasize the body of the wearer. He hopes it's working, even as his face feels swollen with how fucking much he’s blushing. Heat roaring under his skin and making his breath speed up even more. His bottom lip trembles and he doesn’t even know if he could stop it from happening if he tried. 

He writhes on his back instead, mewling embarrassingly too.  _ He can’t- _

Anthony suddenly gropes him through the lace, making it drag wetly against him. And his eyes are already shut but he squeezes them shut even tighter until he can see bursts of color behind his eyelids. Moaning desperately, raggedly, with everything he has inside of him and some he doesn’t. Emptying his lungs and canting his hips up. Unprecedented amounts of pleasure rush through his system. Removing every other sensation from his mind other than the filthy good pull of the lace over his agonizingly hard cock. 

Chris is groaning above him and he can’t really fully hear him but his words nearly just one long growl and it’s enough to make him twitch and throb impossibly harder,  _ “baby, _ you’re so wet for us.  _ Look at that.” _

Sebastian makes a sound that he’s never ever heard come out of himself - he’s not even sure if he makes it or if it’s just happening in his head - and he barely, barely is able to stutter and flounder through a warning. It’s not words, he’s not even sure if what he ends up saying makes any sense or if it’s any sound at all. He just knows that he is going to cum. He’s gonna- 

It’s going to happen. 

Right. Now. 

But-

Anthony stops touching him completely, using his strength to pin him down to the bed. 

Chris stops touching him too, he doesn’t even soothingly stroke his cheek or pet his hair, he just stops, cold turkey. But he also stops talking. 

All Sebastian can hear is the blood rushing in his ears and the pure denial flooding his body.  _ Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t- _

Sebastian sobs. 

The raw sound racks his chest and throat and makes him basically convulse and then there’s a dam breaking behind his eyes and a flood of tears rushing out from him. His eyes are still shut, he’s pretty sure, but it doesn’t matter. He feels like more than a dam has broken, he feels like they’ve broken  _ him.  _

Wrecked him by barely fucking touching him. 

Slowly, slowly, slowly fingertips and then fingers and then full palms, full hands, return to his skin. Touching him and making him realize that he’s shaking. Badly shaking. Trembling. 

Chris lowers his voice to something of an after-lights-out-has-been-called tone, “god, that looked… you look so beautiful,” he chuckles airily. Anthony makes a sound of agreement. Sebastian floats higher, more gold tint sneaking in under his eyelids, subspace wrapping him tighter, swaddling him, “you were so close, weren’t you, honey?” 

Sebastian whimpers into his hip, he doesn’t have the coordination to even nod. Shaky and needy. He already knows the answer anyway. 

“Must’ve hurt,” he mumbles and  _ yeah, of fucking course it hurt.  _ He wasn’t even seconds away from cumming he was, like,  _ a  _ second away. A _ single second  _ away. 

Anthony’s voice is just as soothing and as toned down,  _ “yeah,” _ his hands are safely painting invisible lines up and down his sides, not coming close to touching his panties or his cock again, “you sure you wanna wait longer?” He pinches his side, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Sebastian whines, giving him a reaction even though the pain is  _ not  _ helping his mind stay clear or afloat. It’s lighting fires inside of him instead. 

Anthony seems to get it, thankfully, patting him instead and huffing a laugh out, “it’d be just as worth it for me to blow you right now. I don’t have to fuck you, you know.” He offers, casual as if he’s asking about the weather, not about how he wants to get off. Chris sucks in a pleased breath, telling Sebastian the exact same thing. He’d be just as happy to watch that show too. 

_ Fuck.  _ It’s so tempting,  _ so  _ tempting.  _ But- _

Sebastian shakes his head slowly, moving through golden syrup, just like he knew he would the second the offer was made. 

Tempting is different then irresistible. 

Chris sighs, bending over to kiss his forehead and accepting what he wants, “we can do that.” Anthony hums in agreement, “but I wanna see your pretty eyes first, okay? Can you do that for us?” 

He nods, taking as deep of a breath as he can. Readying himself for the stupid amount of effort he’s going to have to use just to open his eyes. And it takes a couple of stretched out, too long seeming moments and even more tries than moments but Sebastian gets there. He opens his eyes and finds the ceiling. Letting gravity do most of the work he tilts his head back on Chris’ muscular thigh, looking up at his blurry face. Chris smiles sweetly at him, murmuring, _ “there he is,” _ and flicking his eyes down, Sebastian catches sight of Anthony without moving his head, hovering with an anxious look in his eyes that melts away after he shows him that he can hold eye contact for a little. 

Even if his vision is all blurry and glazed over with tears, but they don’t have to know that part of it.

“This really does it for you doesn’t it?” Anthony asks as his eyes slid shut again, rubbing circles into his lower back, taking advantage of the arch of his spine from just nearly cumming and being reeled back in at the last second. Playing him like a violin. 

_ “Mmm,” _ is the closest thing to words that’ll come out of his mouth. And it’s not even that much of a sound, it’s just… there. It’s easy and it doesn’t force him to think- thinking is so fucking hard like this. 

“Yeah, it does…” Anthony says, calm and collected. His cool doesn’t last though, not when he goes and grabs his slacks. Pulling them off of his legs, moving him without even asking because he knows he can’t do it by himself. He’s floating and too hazy to help them get him naked even though that’s all he wants. They both know it. Sebastian’s dick jumps when hot breath washes over his lower stomach, his thighs tensing and stomach clenching. Thoughts returning to Anthony’s offered blow job with a high whine that he can’t swallow. 

His slacks disappear. 

And then he’s lying on a bed with both Chris and Anthony... mostly naked. 

_ Well... _ naked except for his  _ panties. _

Anthony must lean forward after he’s done ridding him of his pants because then all of the sudden there’s lips on his chest and he’s gasping, his toes and fingers curling tightly. Tension creeping into his body intensely with the crackles of pleasure burning his nerves. His mouth parts instinctively from the relatively innocent kisses and the stripes being licked down the center of his chest. Wet and hot and making him writhe a little. Chris’ fingers tighten in his hair, not pulling yet though, just resting and holding him in place for now. 

He stops just above his navel, lips brushing his skin electrically instead of his tongue now, “you got a reason to be wearing fucking  _ panties?” _

And once again.

They’re back at it. 

Back to destroying his inhibitions and sanity. 

Sebastian head is spinning, reeling, and making it impossible to do anything at all that’s not just feeling hot and embarrassed,  _ “ngh-”  _

“C’mon, Seb,” Chris murmurs, moving his hand from his hair to sweeping down his face to his throat as his other circles loosely around one of his nipples, not really giving him any pleasure but letting him know what he’s missing out on. What he  _ could  _ be having but isn’t because he’s not cooperating. He’s not being good-

And  _ that  _ thought, the idea of not being good has him turning his head into Chris’ hip, looking for strength, sniffling, “told-” he hears his voice break, pleasure washing over him. Chris is now collaring his throat with one of his hands and his other is creeping close enough to his nipple to make his breathing hitch. Shivers hot and needy are just under his skin, making him want to writhe around until they stop  _ teasing. _ Anthony pinches his ass and the little bit of pain sends him straight back to tears for whatever reason. He’s a mess, sobbing out, “told me to, to dress p-pretty,” into Chris’ skin. 

“Oh-ho,” Anthony  _ must  _ be staring at Chris with the way his voice sounds, “that how it is?” 

There’s no answer to the question. Not from him or from Chris. There’s only more pleasure that doesn’t make sense. It’s just waves and waves of crashing pleasure and sounds and feelings. There is no end. Sebastian doesn’t want it to end; he wants it to be real and not touches that tease and pull away, not coming back until he’s not flying as high with the crescendo breaking him apart. 

They turn him over. 

Getting him ass up and face down like Chris was earlier. He trembles more than he'd like to admit at the comparison. 

If he was in his right mind, his not melted mind, he’d make fun of Anthony for fucking them both in the same position because doggy style is pretty vanilla and they’ve got to be anything other than vanilla with three fucking men in one bed. One hotel room. But he’s not in his right mind. He’s not even fucking thinking with any part of his mind. He’s just feeling. 

He’s especially not thinking when he hears the pop of the lube’s cap being opened or when he feels the sticky, slick, hot press of Chris’ fully hard cock against his cheek. 

Sebastian’s mind quickly flushes with  _ oh god, he needs to be in my mouth. Now.  _ but it quickly is washed over with white, hot pleasure because Anthony is pulling his panties to the side, snapping them against his skin a couple of times for good measure, and smearing lube around his hole. Sebastian freezes with the pain. All he can do is gasp and gape at the feeling, squirming restlessly when he focuses on his hole because the lube is cold but also because his body knows what that feeling is and… he wants it. His hole is aching and clenching. 

He desperately wants Anthony to hurry up and fucking fuck him. 

He’s trying to figure out how to put together enough sounds to make a word when Anthony decides that there’s enough lube spread around his hungry skin and instead presses down on his entrance with his thumb. Waiting for the muscle to yield to him naturally.

Sebastian moans, emptying his lungs with the sound. It feels like the  _ best  _ thing fucking ever. It- it, fuck, it’s  _ so good. _

He tries to rock back into the stretch of Anthony’s thumb as it breaches his body but he’s quickly pulled back forward by Chris. He moans with everything he has again, devastated, even though he’s pretty sure part of the reason his head is spinning now is because he doesn’t have enough air. His big hand is still resting in his hair, tightening his hold and tugging him against his body until Sebastian feels his face meet the hot, intimate skin of his groin, the corner of his mouth meeting the patch of short hair around the base of Chris’ cock. Desire pulses through him unbearably. So close but so far. He has no time to process it because then Anthony is actually pushing his thumb into him and using his other hand, his other thumb, to pry him open even more. Exposing him. Filling him up. 

It’s either the feeling of finally getting to have something inside of him or having a mean hand back in his hair or Chris’ cock being nearly in his mouth or it’s everything combined but the flood gates open inside of him. He was crying before,  _ yes, _ he can feel the hot wetness of his own tears where they dripped down his cheeks but he’s sobbing now. He has no choice in the matter. It just happens. And he can taste his own tears, there’s suddenly so many of them. 

Sobbing and crying out desperately, wetly. Shaking apart and unraveling between them. 

Chris’ voice breaks through his pity party for himself, wanting more than he’s being given even though it’s also  _ so  _ much. "Okay, baby?” 

Anthony’s thumb stops pulling out and pushing in maddeningly slowly as if he’s just realizing that he’s sobbing because of Chris’ voice calling attention to it. He pets the skin between his cheeks instead. Tracing from just under his balls all the way to his tailbone, not being shy and dragging the tips of his fingers right over his hole which is still stretched around his thumb. Sebastian’s eyes flutter, strangely embarrassed about it even though he knows Anthony can see every bit of him anyway. Chris’ dick is dripping onto his cheek, making him hotter and even more shivery and-  _ Chris asked him a question.  _

He fights tooth and nail to nod, making it to the motion after a second or so. 

“Words, Seb,” Anthony reminds him gently, patting his tailbone. 

_ “Yy-yes, _ good,  _ gr’n.”  _ Sebastian feels hysterical, sobbing and squirming between the two of them, “I-  _ guh! Green.”  _ Anthony pulls his thumb out and under the sudden pleasure of having his rim tugged on like that panic rises in his blood, overtaking his arousal for the driver’s seat for a moment, a whiny, frightened whimper surfacing. He  _ needs- _ he doesn’t want- 

But Anthony replaces his thumb with one finger, pushing until it’s all the way up to the third knuckle. Then two. The second sinking in just as easily. 

Sebastian is surprised with his own body's hunger, hearing his whimper morph into a guttural moan from somewhere above his body, floating and melting back into need and want and heat. Out of his own body with his pleasure. Flying high with the sensations coating him, drowning him. His dick twitches and leaks even more into his panties, they're still unbearably tight and soaked. 

And there is no way in hell the expensive fabric won’t be stained and completely ruined after this. Shame and pride both flare in his chest at the idea. 

He can’t keep up with the constant thrusts of his fingers in and out of his body so he just cries and moans, taking the little slices of relief that he can give himself. His fingers always come  _ just  _ close enough to his prostate to have a wail that’s more a scream than a wail bubbling up the back of his throat before they pull away. Barely not catching his prostate. Teasing him. Bending him and working him closer and closer to breaking if being so overwhelmed that you can’t speak or beg and can’t move back into the feeling doesn’t already count as being broken. 

Anthony tucks another finger into him as soon as he’s ready and Sebastian couldn’t be more grateful. Panting and moaning- unable to shut his mouth. He needs it. He needs it or he’s going to go insane. He can’t take much of anymore teasing. He needs release and relief. 

Having three of Anthony’s fingers inside of him and moaning recklessly about it makes Chris’ hips push into his face, making him taste his sweat and moan even more. If he could ask for it, he’d have Chris’ cock in his mouth right then and there. But his lips and tongue and teeth don’t know how to work, together or otherwise, when his brain is fully flooded with pleasure, drowning out any other signal. But maybe it’s for the best, he can barely get any air in even though his mouth is empty. 

The fingers inside him speed up, spreading out inside him, testing to see if he’s ready or not he knows but… they come  _ so close  _ to his prostate. Dangerously close. And his entire brain is consumed by hot static for a second as his body tries to cope with the sudden exponential increase in pleasure but he must make some noise because somebody says,  _ “huh?” _ teasing him and making his blood burn hotter, lava filling him up and burning him to ashes. 

“‘M  _ guh-guh… _ gonna,” he chokes. Anthony pauses the thrusts of his fingers, pressing into him barely to the right of his prostate, making little circles like he is touching his prostate anyway. Knowing perfectly well that he’s not actually touching him where he wants it most. Devilish and perfect. Helplessly Sebastian slurs,  _ “gonna cum,” _ drooling and sobbing. 

Feeling the bubble of pure pleasure build and build and build inside of him, ballooning out to breaking but holding on for a second to wait for permission or,  _ god forbid,  _ denial. It’s all he can think about.  _ Gonna cum, gonna, gonna- need to cum. Tell me I can cum. I need it. I need- _

Chris is moving in a second, sliding down under him while also propping him up so he can get his fingers around the base of his cock through his wet panties, squeezing until Sebastian can’t not dig his fingers into whatever parts of Chris he’s got under his hands, hearing him hiss at the bite of his nails somewhere beyond what he's feeling currently. 

Then his pleasure is being cut short again. 

Denial crumbling him like a wrecking ball through a building made from paper, not brick and metal and strong things like that. He’s too weak. Too worn down from pleasure that’s there but not really- in and out but never constant. 

Sebastian sobs and whines and feels his throat burn with it, growing raw and hoarse under the force of his own need. Scrambling blindly, eyes shut tight, mouth open and panting, he moves purposelessly, just trying to crawl out of his skin. Trying to get away from his carnal desires. He needs to cum so bad. He, he-

All he can do is  _ sob.  _

Chest heaving powerfully and tears rolling down his face, incomprehensible sounds falling from his raw throat that he’ll not want to remember making later because surely Mackie is going to get off on describing them back to him, teasing him even more. His desperate sounds drown out the coos coming from both Anthony and Chris, trying to calm him and walk him back from the edge. Anthony’s fingers disappear from his body, pulling away with an obscenely wet sound, forcing Sebastian to try and press back clumsily. Muscles shaking and locking but needing them inside him for as long as possible. 

“-Real soon, you can cum really soon, baby? Doesn’t that sound good?  _ Just…” _ Anthony’s voice filters back through his ringing ears eventually - falling from his almost climax - just like how Sebastian slowly becomes aware of Anthony’s fingers on his body again. One of his hands is sticky with lube, the other mostly dry, stripping him out of his panties and letting them dangle from one hand. Sebastian gasps in pleasure as his aching dick and balls are freed finally. 

He's grinning audibly as he waves them towards Chris and Sebastian feels like he's going to collapse, “here, I feel like you’ve got a use for these and if not… I know you want ‘em anyway.” 

And while Sebastian can literally feel Chris’ body temperature rise under his cheek he doesn’t let it show - back to being in more of a dominant mindset - whistling low as he massages him, skin to skin now, no pre-cum soaked lace to deal with anymore. Making him pant and drip and telling Anthony,  _ “mm, yeah. _ That’s something else we could do.” 

Then he asks him, “you wanna show Anthony your pretty underwear drawer sometime? Have him pick out what you wear or maybe have a little fashion show for just the two of us? Show off some just for us.” 

Sebastian cannot answer. He cannot function. He is too busy short circuiting because of the embarrassment and heated arousal pouring into him, still sobbing. Trying and failing to picture what they would do to him if he modeled fucking  _ lingerie _ for them. Surely he’d end up with bruises and ripped, wholly ruined lingerie then…  _ right? Fucking- fuck. Yes. Please.  _

Anthony is either too shocked or not at all shocked at the salacious revealed detail that Chris provides him with because he doesn’t make a sound. The only sounds are of heavy breathing, Chris grabbing his panties, and then the sound of a condom packet ripping open. Sebastian’s thighs shake at that sound.  _ Fuck _ is that a good sound, he blinks, displacing a couple of tears. 

A long moment of nothing stretches between all of them. 

Sebastian is terrified of it and glad for it. He could use the breather but also a breather gives them time to plan and… he’s not sure if he can survive another plan from them. 

But he’s going to have to because he’s guided with nudging and pulling hands to get up onto his knees but to leave his head on Chris’ chest, forearms lazily under him and not really taking any of his weight. Neither of them are talking, they’re just, like, telepathically communicating because why wouldn’t that be something they could do? Of course they’re on the same page with destroying him and turning him to mush. Using him in the best ways. 

Then Anthony is stepping up behind him and Sebastian can hear the wet sounds of him rolling the condom onto himself and adding more lube, groaning and telling him, “gonna make you even wetter, baby,” getting his thighs to shake harder. He mewls, responding unthinkingly because he’s thinking about how it’s going to feel to have him plunge into him, getting him wetter, stretching him out, and spearing him on his cock. 

His half-baked, incoherent thoughts are interrupted because Chris is tilting his head up, straining his neck, so he can kiss him right as the blunt, thick, hot head of Anthony’s cock lines up to his entrance. Trying to kiss him through it and sort of failing because Sebastian stops kissing Chris and moans instead. 

His toes curl until his feet cramp with the thick slide of his cock into his body. Feeling his rim stretch until the head of his cock pops into him. Feeling how his muscles give way under the weight of his cock. Feeling the unbearable heat he’s adding to him, blood hot and making him sizzle. Feeling him fill him up. 

He’s going to pass out. 

He’s going to black out. 

He’s going to faint. 

He’s not going to fucking survive. 

_“Oh god,”_ Mackie says, low and dark and so dirty that Sebastian squirms a little. His voice sounds _filthy,_ pleased and satisfied. His own cock twitches, balls aching and tight, his hole struggling incredibly.

Anthony is pushing in slow and he is being careful but he’s not stopping. Not pausing. He’s just- just fucking filling him up. Plunging into him and trusting that his body will give away for him, it will make room for him. Filling his ass and his stomach and his throat all at once, impossibly. Overwhelming him. 

Sebastian’s world narrows to Chris’ tongue fucking into his wide open mouth and to Anthony’s cock sitting inside of him. All the way in. His hips to his ass. Filling him up completely and making him sweat bullets. Rivers of pre-cum run down his shaft and drip onto Chris’ abs. He moans. Pleasure filling every bit of extra space that Anthony isn’t already taking up inside of him. 

And then Anthony starts fucking him. 

Brutally fucking him. Pulling out all of the way and slamming back in without hesitation. 

He screams into Chris’ mouth. 

Shaking and trembling and not functioning in the slightest. Pleasure crashing into him like he’s a crash test dummy in a car, hitting a brick wall everytime Anthony’s hips meet his backside. Every thrust feels impossibly good, impossibly better than the last. Moans of his own and of Anthony’s ring through his ears like explosions, breaking him down to nothing but the animal urge of  _ more, more moremoremore.  _

Pleasure slows his internal clock as he’s turned to mush, sparks of it flying inside him and ruining him. Bonfires making their homes at every inch inside of him, flaming licking and eroding him away. Making him see nothing but white-hot pleasure underneath his eyelids. Making his back arch and his mouth hang open fully even though there’s drool wetting his chin already and that should be gross but he doesn’t care. He can’t bring himself to care. Not when he’s getting his fucking brains fucked out. 

Anthony is moaning above him and he’s moaning and he’s clinging to Chris’ biceps for dear fucking life as Chris swears at the sight they unboudedly make. Digging his nails into the hard, bulging muscles of his arms and feeling tiny and delicate in comparison. Having the life fucked out of him. Just along for the ride at this point with Anthony's hips slamming into his ass and making his nerves sing with pain and unreal pleasure. Then Chris is moving too and Sebastian doesn’t even register it until he’s also moaning, his body moving underneath his in mock movements of fucking, of thrusting, of humping. 

Sebastian opens his eyes lazily, he needs. He needs- He doesn’t know what he needs. He just- has to see.

Chris is jerking off. 

**_Using his panties._ **

He’s dragging the dirty, soaked black lace of his panties over his cock, moaning and catching his eyes, laughing breathlessly over whatever look is painted on his face, telling him between delicious sounds of his pleasure, “would- would get both, ugh, both of us in my fist b-but I think you’d cum on the spot.”

Sebastian might cum on the spot anyway. 

He’s going to cum on the spot anyway

There’s no way he won’t. Not with Anthony’s cock hammering into him, driving him out of his mind and with Chris under him, using his panties for his own pleasure. Getting himself wet with his pre-cum and dirtying himself up, almost marking himself with it- using them like Sebastian isn’t right there. Like he’s snuck into his room and stolen them and can’t help himself. And it’s filthy and dirty and taboo but it’s hitting all of everything in Sebastian, all of his buttons and just-  _ Jesus Christ. Fucking- fuck! _

And then Anthony is slapping the side of his ass, sending ripples of pain through his body until they all meet at his cock, making him leak again, convincing him that he’s just constantly cumming now. Spilling and spilling and climbing higher and higher. Anthony is laughing with Chris then, his voice ragged around the edges, “you’re so right.” He groans, the noise ripping out from between gritted teeth as he swivels his hips, “he’d cum instantly, he’s al-already squeezing me so tight.”

The change of his hips angle makes nothing else matter, it makes Sebastian lose his goddamn mind. His everything really. 

He thought he was cumming before. He thought Anthony was drowning him in please before. He thought that he had it as good as he could before but… 

Anthony is suddenly hitting his prostate. On. Every. Thrust. 

And he’s  _ gone.  _ He feels nothing but pleasure, not even any pain from their collision of their bodies together- no. Nothing isn’t pleasure. Everything is good. Everything feels  _ so _ good. And faintly, he knows, under the clouds surrounding his head, that he’s whimpering and sobbing and hyperventilating as Anthony pounds into him. He knows that he’s clawing at Chris’ chest while trying his hardest to make his mouth work, getting greedy, and wanting even more. Pushing back as much as his overtaxed muscles will allow him to. But really.

Really all he feels is pleasure. 

All he feels is static buzzing through him, making him rise higher and higher as it overtakes his system, his world turning hazy and golden and good. Eyes rolling to the back of his head. Fingers tightening and trembling. Hole clenching around Anthony ravenously. 

And nothing else matters. 

Just pleasure. Just the unadulterated inferno burning him to the ground without any fire or rescue crews on the way. More than threatening to take him down; actually doing it instead, no questions asked. 

_ This is manslaughter,  _ he thinks, delirious. 

Somewhere outside of himself Sebastian hears Anthony’s gritted voice, commanding him,  _ “now. _ Cum right now. I know you want to. Can feel you squeezing me.” 

He obeys without question. 

Cresting over, falling and flying. Hitting the ceiling of how good you can possibly feel as a human being, relief rushing through him until he’s woozy, finally getting to cum. Blacking out and floating, skin buzzing and going silent all at once. His brain overfilled with sensations and feelings. Heat rushes through him and out of him and he collapses. Crumbling to dust under the weight of his desperation. 

He loses countless moments to the golden, honey dipped black void that’s calling his name. 

But when he resurfaces, still floating on pleasure and satisfaction and countless other sugary feelings he feels Anthony. 

Still fucking him. 

He feels the wet scratch of his panties over Chris’ cock and he feels a surge of desperation for them to both keep using him. 

He can’t speak or whine or move into it- he’s not in enough control of himself to do anything about it. But. He feels it. 

He feels it through the hazy of cotton candy wrapping him up and he needs it. 

He wants them to use him. 

It feels good. Almost as good as cumming does. 

Having Anthony fucking him just because he wants to cum. Chasing his own pleasure selfishly, using his body. 

Having Chris use his panties as something to drool over, staring at him and watching him. Using him like his own personal porn-mag. Getting off on him, to him. 

Them both using him as just a thing meant for pleasure. 

Loosely he feels himself shiver and he hears Anthony groan. Saying something about how  _ perfec _ t he is  _ for them _ and Sebastian ricochets back into outer space. Ears ringing and body filling with honey. 

But before he leaves the atmosphere he also hears, “c’mon, Chris,  _ now. _ With me, cum right nuh- _ now. _ ” 

Sebastian body is humming, buzzing with golden vibrations and rocking ocean-blue waves. 

His eyes are shut or unseeing. It doesn’t matter. He’s warm and comfy and… 

He drifts off again, setting out to sea. 

Sebastian feels his heavy eyelids flutter and his lashes brush against something, assumedly the same thing that his cheek is resting against but he can’t ever be sure. Whatever it is is warm and… and-

“Seb? Sweetheart?” Chris’ voice is smooth and slow with drowsiness.

He tries to hum but nothing happens. His voice hurts- well... his  _ throat  _ hurts and,  _ oh, ouch,  _ laughing hurts too. 

“Hey there, killer,” Anthony’s voice is smooth and more awake then Chris’. 

Someone’s hands are combing loosely through his hair. Scratching his scalp just enough to banish any remaining stinging from pulling. It feels… nice. Warm and nice. 

He’s also resting on someone’s chest, he doesn’t know whose it is and if it matters really. But his head is one someone’s chest. He can hear their heartbeat. 

“You don’t have to talk if you can’t sweetheart, but nod or something, please?” 

Sebastian nuzzles into the chest that his head is on. He’s pretty sure it’s Chris’ because he was the first to notice that he’s awake and also he runs hotter than Anthony does. He feels hot. It’s nice. Like- like sitting in the sun. 

“Think we wore him out pretty good, huh?” Anthony chuckles. Most of the words fly straight over Sebastian’s head but he sounds happy. His lips pull into a smile.

“Mmm, probably.” Chris responds. “Seb? You wanna just sleep for longer or let us get you some water and… uhh, room service I guess?” He pauses and Sebastian tries to piece together the words. _Sleep or food?_ _Food or sleep? Food or-_

“Sssleep,” he tries, voice rough and overused but worth using for this particular instance because it makes Anthony and Chris laugh. Their chests shaking with their amusement, sandwiching him in. Both of their lips press into his hair, one after the other. 

And Sebastian falls back asleep, carried on exhausted limbs and more than enough body heat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sincerely sorry that this threesome fic was that long... I uhh, got more than a little carried away, okay? I am also sorry that it took so long to get here, I wanted it to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> How'd I do? This was my first full fledged threesome fic and I'd love to hear what you guys think of it!


End file.
